Stardust
by Feefa Luly
Summary: A guerra acabou e é hora para um novo recomeço. - DG  ainda em Hogwarts!  :
1. Chapter 1

Stardust

O zíper tinha emperrado.

- Que bom... – eu suspirei. O baile começaria em uma hora e nem conseguir colocar o vestido sem algum problema eu conseguia. Eu sentei na cama desanimada.

Não, não foi o zíper que me deixou daquele jeito.

Nem o zíper, nem a maquiagem que eu não tinha gostado, nem o cabelo que não parava no lugar.

Tudo isso normalmente irritaria qualquer menina em sã consciência. O problema era que eu não estava em sã consciência.

Quem estaria gostando de um Malfoy?

- Está pronta, Giny? – me perguntou Susana.

- Estou longe de ficar pronta... se quiser ir descendo, pode ir.

- Você parece tão desanimada...

- Não estou muito no pique pra festas. Vou porque ... na verdade nem eu sei porque estou indo.

- Por que Harry Potter te chamou, talvez?

Na verdade não.

- Vá descendo... Neville vai ficar chateado se você não aparecer.

- Eu te vejo lá embaixo.

Eu só acenei a cabeça.

Quando Susana saiu do quarto a única pessoa remanescente lá era eu.

Eu aproveitei o silêncio para me acalmar.

Fazia poucos dias que eu havia descoberto que meus sentimentos por Malfoy eram totalmente inversos ao ódio e à aversão que eu achava que eu tinha por ele. Ele me xingava, não perdia uma oportunidade de incomodar a mim e à minha família e era insuportavelmente arrogante, mas depois que a guerra acabou, tudo pareceu clarear, como a névoa que se esvai.

Os sinais da guerra ainda eram visíveis no rosto de Malfoy. Não só dele, mas em todos.

Rostos pálidos, olhos inchados, muitos ainda superando perdas, mas ainda sim podíamos perceber a mudança no clima. Todos estavam claramente mais aliviados e contentes.

Eu poderia ser uma delas, mas a verdade era que o sentimento de alívio não estava muito perto do que eu estava sentindo naquele momento.

Sempre que me perguntavam porque eu ainda estava reclusa e calada, eu culpava a morte de meu irmão, de meus entes queridos, como Tonks e Remo e a perda de diversos amigos que desapareceram e morreram na guerra. Era verdade que muitas das minhas perdas iriam sempre me deixar mal quando fossem recordadas, mas elas não eram meus piores problemas.

Eu sempre estranhei o jeito que Malfoy me chamava a atenção. Quando ele estava no mesmo cômodo que eu, o mundo parecia se resumir àquele lugar, pois meus olhos se voltavam para ele instantaneamente. Não que eu achasse aquela figura obviamente problemática bonita, ou que suas atitudes me chamassem atenção. Na verdade, a priori, o sentimento que me vinha à cabeça quando pensava nele era a boa e simples vontade de cometer um homicídio, mas de repente eu me vi procurando-o nos corredores e nos lugares em que passava. Foi aí que eu percebi que eu estava com problemas.

Eu me levantei e tentei arrumar o zíper de meu vestido. Finalmente consegui.

Lutei com o meu cabelo durante um tempo e, depois de muita luta, o prendi num coque. Afivelei minhas sapatilhas, borrifei meu perfume de sempre e parei em frente ao espelho para me analisar.

Até que não estava tão ruim. Meu vestido verde acetinado até que tinha me caído bem e eu tinha feito meu coque tão apertado que não dava pra ser um desastre assim tão grande. Por fim, com relutância desci.

Eu demorei meu máximo na escada. Eu não queria chegar ao Salão, eu não queria vê-lo, mas não havia escapatória. Seria muito chato se eu não aparecesse no baile de comemoração que McGonagal tinha proposto para comemorarmos o fim da guerra e da era de trevas.

Harry estava me esperando nos últimos degraus. Roupa de gala em ordem, o cabelo revolto domado por gel em um topete muito bem feito, o sorriso no rosto – o sorriso digno de quem terminou uma luta com quem o havia perseguido durante 17 anos.

- Está linda, Gina. – ele disse sorrindo.

- Obrigado. – eu tentei retribuir o sorriso, mas a tentativa não deve ter saído muito boa. – Tem certeza que você quer que eu te acompanhe? Você é o centro dessa festa... não seria melhor ir sem ninguém para poder aproveitar melhor e receber os elogios e demandas de explicações sem encheção de saco?

- Eu quero que você vá comigo porque eu tenho quase certeza de que se eu te largar sozinha por aí você vai querer voltar pro dormitório e dormir.

- Não é lá uma má idéia. – eu admiti.

- Está na hora de você sair desse período de luto.

Eu suspirei. Está na cara que Harry também não sabia da verdade, não é? Mal ele sabia qual era o verdadeiro motivo.

- Você sabe ser um pé no saco quando quer, Harry.

- Aprendi com seu irmão.

Ele me estendeu o braço e eu o aceitei. Paciência.

Entrar no salão foi uma experiência no mínimo complicada. Harry foi ovacionado e eu tentava me manter longe do campo de visão das pessoas. Foi uma luta constante.

- Estarei sentada se precisar de mim. – sussurrei em seu ouvido e soltei seu braço indo direto para a mesa que estava reservada para nós. Rony e Hermione já estavam sentados ali, como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

- Já o largou, Gina?- disse meu irmão.

- Ah, me poupa... você nem levantou para parabenizar seu melhor amigo! Que vergonha de você, Weasley...

- Você está linda, Gina. – disse Hermione.

- Obrigado. Vocês estão muito bem também.

- Sua cara que não anda das melhores. Quando vai parar de bichisse e voltar a agir como a pentelha que sempre foi?

- Quando você ganhar um pouco de inteligência própria, Rony. – suspirei – Sabe bem que eu não queria estar aqui.

- É por causa de Harry?

- Claro que não, Rony...afinal foi ela que terminou com ele. – disse Hermione como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. – Por que você veio então? – ela perguntou se voltando novamente para mim.

- Porque achei muita falta de consideração não aparecer. Vou fazer uma média, comer alguma coisa e ir dormir. Não necessariamente nessa ordem.

- O guisado de peixe está ótimo. – disse Hermione enquanto eu me levantava.

Acenei a cabeça e rumei para a mesa do banquete.

Foi difícil passar pela multidão, mas foi mais difícil ainda ver Malfoy no meio dela.

Lá estava ele. Pálido, pelo menos havia recuperado um pouco do peso perdido, mas uma coisa, independente do que tivesse atingido aquele garoto nunca mudou – seus olhos. Eles continuavam azuis como sempre, azuis claros e hipnotizantes.

Lá estava ele, com Parkinson grudada em seu braço, parecendo mais aliviado que antes, mas ainda sim não totalmente confortável. Seus cabelos loiros caídos em seus olhos, a roupa azul escura com uma camisa branca semi-aberta, seus sapatos pontiagudos bem lustrados – o conjunto inteiro. Malfoy estava de tirar o fôlego.

Eu suspirei na minha incapacidade.

Eu não podia fazer nada. Falar com ele, cumprimenta-lo... mesmo a guerra tendo acabado, o mundo continuava parcialmente igual e certas regras nunca mudariam: um Malfoy nunca daria bola para uma Weasley. Então eu me encolhi na minha insignificância e voltei a procurar comida. Lá estava eu, analisando o guisado de peixe tentando fingir que não queria virar a cabeça e voltar a admirar aquele loiro cretino quando uma voz surgiu do meu lado.

- O que está fazendo analisando isso? Você nunca gostou de peixe.

- É isso ou a torta de abóbora que está com uma cara duvidosa.

- Vai fazer alguma coisa em relação à Malfoy?

- Como você sabe disso, Susana?

- Sua cara te denuncia. Eu juro que eu tentei disfarçar o fato de eu saber disso, mas se nem você sabe disfarçar direito...

- Não abra a boca para ninguém, por favor. – eu disse em tom de súplica. – Você sabe que essa situação é errada em todos os sentidos, nunca daria em nada.

- E você pretende fazer o que em relação à isso, nada?

- Tentar esquece-lo é o melhor remédio. Logo ele sairá de Hogwarts e as coisas vão ficar mais fáceis. O que os olhos não vêem o coração não sente.

- Foi por ele que largou Harry, não é?

Meu silêncio me denunciou. Susana deu ombros.

- Faça o que achar melhor, mas ele está vindo nessa direção então acho melhor voltar pra mesa.


	2. Chapter 2

Eu saí correndo.

Acho que deve ter sido a coisa mais ridícula que alguém poderia ter feito numa situação dessas, mas foi a primeira ação que me veio à cabeça.

Eu tenho plena noção de que eu tinha deixado uma Susana morrendo de rir em frente à mesa do banquete, mas eu precisava sair de lá. Eu passei reto pela multidão e tenho quase certeza de que ouvi um "Gina" vindo de algum lugar, provavelmente da mesa de Rony e Hermione, mas eu ignorei e rumei para a saída principal, direto para os jardins.

O ar frio pareceu me devolver um pouco o fôlego e o oxigênio pareceu voltar a circular normalmente no meu cérebro. Eu parei em um banco próximo ao lago e ali fiquei durante um tempo, congelando e pensando. Imaginando quão ridícula eu deveria ter parecido cortando o salão com meu vestido verde farfalhando em meus pés e com a minha óbvia expressão de quem havia visto um dementador.

- Por quanto tempo mais você vai tentar esconder?

A nevasca mais forte do mundo não teria me trazido a sensação de frio na barriga que aquela voz me trouxe. Aquela voz levemente arrastada e rouca, mas sempre com aquele toque metido que devia ser uma herança eterna da família.

- Você pareceu ter visto a reencarnação de Voldemort quando me viu indo em direção à mesa do banquete.

Que ódio que eu tinha daquele garoto. O que Malfoy tinha que sua presença me tirava qualquer noção de diálogo da minha cabeça? Nenhuma palavra parecia nem dar sinal de vida em meu cérebro.

- E além de obviamente perturbada mentalmente, aparentemente você virou muda.

Eu juro, eu queria falar. Eu queria falar muita coisa, mas as palavras entalaram em minha garganta.

- Por que não fala comigo? – perguntou Malfoy em um tom diferente, como se fosse em tom de súplica.

- Porque eu não sei o que falar.

- Que tal começar me respondendo o que eu te perguntei? Por quanto tempo mais você vai tentar esconder?

- Esconder o que?

- Que gosta de mim.

Ta, eu definitivamente não estava esperando aquilo. Devo admitir que ouvir aquilo da boca de Malfoy foi mais chocante do que se eu ouvisse aquilo vindo da boca de alguém da minha família.

- Do que você está falando? – eu disse tentando infiltrar um ar de desdém.

- Você é péssima pra esconder as coisas, Weasley.

- Por que não está com Parkinson? Logo logo ela vai sair chorando e chamando seu nome. Se eu fosse você eu evitava esse mico.

- Ela está se dando bem demais com o ponche cheio de álcool para se lembrar de mim.

Silêncio.

- Eu não vou admitir isso. Nunca. – eu disse para mim mesma.

Ele obviamente ouviu e me olhou com expressão de dúvida.

- Eu não posso admitir que eu gosto de você, Malfoy. É puro suicídio. E quando eu digo isso eu digo em todas as maneiras: suicídio emocional, social...tudo. Não faz parte da nossa história gostar de inimigos, nem mesmo quando eles são ex-inimigos. Eu não posso arcar com isso agora. Eu não posso me dar ao luxo de me preocupar com isso.

Eu me levantei. Malfoy não deu nem sinal que iria se mexer do lugar onde estava.

- Você vai embora e eu vou poder ter meu último ano aqui como se você nunca tivesse existido.

Malfoy continuava de cabeça baixa. Fitando os próprios sapatos.

Mas sim, eu sempre te amei, mesmo sabendo que o ódio era o sentimento que eu mais queria nutrir por você.

Eu não sei exatamente de onde eu tirei toda aquela coragem, só sei que depois disso eu só consegui rumar de volta para o castelo e subir as escadas para o meu dormitório. Me sentei no parapeito da janela, ainda arrancando os grampos do meu coque, e olhei para baixo. Dali eu percebi que conseguia ver o banco em que eu me sentei ao lado de Malfoy, sentindo seu perfume e com medo demais para encarar seus olhos. Ele ainda estava ali sentado, se bobear na mesma posição, quando Pansy surgiu correndo, visivelmente bêbada, procurando por ele. Ao encontra-lo o agarrou pelo braço e arrastou de volta para o castelo.

Olhei para a minha mala parcialmente feita e olhei para o relógio. Tinha poucas horas antes de voltar para casa para aproveitar o feriado decretado pela escola então era melhor dar um jeito de fazer todas as minhas coisas caberem dentro do malão. Troquei de roupa e soquei tudo que não seria necessário dentro da mala. Exausta e tendo plena noção de que teria de sentar em cima do malão para fecha-lo, deitei em minha cama. Eu não vi quando as outras garotas retornaram para o quarto, apaguei tentando medir o nível da burrada que havia feito quando disse a Malfoy que meu coração sempre havia sido dele.


	3. Chapter 3

Eu acordei no dia seguinte com o maior semblante de 'que diabos eu fui fazer' da face da terra. O arrependimento estava em mim, desde a minha unha até os fios de meus cabelos. Eu estava com dor de cabeça e mal humorada. Definitivamente nada pronta para agüentar uma viagem longa até minha casa.

Eu pedi ajuda para Susana para fechar minha mala. Lavei meu rosto e me certifiquei que havia deixado um pouco de meu desespero ir por ralo abaixo junto com a água.

- Pela sua cara você fez algo que não devia, ontem à noite. – disse Susana.

- Nem me fale... Eu te conto isso no trem, pode ser? Não quero correr o risco de mais alguém ouvir. – disse me referindo ao restante das meninas que travavam a mesma batalha com suas malas.

- Apesar de eu já imaginar o nível da cagada... de acordo, no trem conversamos melhor. Agora vamos tomar café, não quero viajar de barriga vazia.

Eu desci para o salão comunal me sentindo mais leve. A análise mais aprofundada de minha situação fez melhorar um pouco meu desespero: o semestre havia acabado. A idéia de ter férias no meio do ano muito me agradava. Eu não veria Malfoy por um mês inteiro, o que muito me ajudava na minha missão de esquecimento.

Nem tudo estava perdido.

Eu havia atingido um estado de conformidade. Eu estava exatamente assim, conformada.

- Neville se declarou ontem. – disse Susana de cabeça baixa e sorrindo abobadamente.

- Ah que gracinha! – exclamei. Era bom ter uma notícia boa, afinal. – Então quer dizer que agora é oficial? Vocês estão mesmo juntos?

Susana não respondeu. Dava para ver a vergonha estampada na cara dela de ponta a ponta em seu sorriso quilométrico.

- Fico feliz, Su. Você merece. O Neville é um rapaz legal. – disse sorrindo. A alegria que Susana demonstrava me fazia realmente feliz.

De repente, entre meu estado de alegria e conformidade, Harry surgiu do nada, elétrico e tagarela, com uma aparência de quem tinha acabado de achar um pote de ouro.

- Você sumiu ontem! Isso foi muita mancada!

- Pelo jeito isso não te afetou muito, parece tão felizinho! – respondi levantando uma sobrancelha estranhando a situação. – Ele tomou um porre ontem, não foi? - perguntei me virando para Rony.

- Só um pouco, – disse meu irmão, dando um tapinha amistoso no ombro de Harry – só dançou em cima da mesa e quase tentou beijar Pansy Parkinson.

- Eu não tentei beijar Parkinson! – disse Harry indignado.

- Claro que não, parceiro. Eu que tentei. – disse Rony balançando a cabeça, incrédulo. Nunca achei que ele fosse de beber tanto daquele jeito.

- Deve ter sido engraçado! – eu disse rindo.

- Foi é vergonhoso! – disse Hermione. – Não foi você que teve de ir carregando o Harry pelos ombros até o dormitório!

- Eu não a beijei! – Harry insistia.

- E aposto que ele teve de tomar um energético para conseguir levantar da cama, correto? – perguntou Susana avaliando-o melhor.

- Não foi fácil faze-lo beber aquele negócio... – suspirou Rony. – Vou ter de instalar um alarme nele para o baile de Natal. Qualquer movimento em direção ao ponche e ele vai tomar um choque.

- Vocês já tomaram café? – perguntou Harry. – Estou morrendo de fome!

- Eu também. – disse Susana.

- Vamos comer e parar de falar de porre. – eu disse massageando as têmporas. – Minha dor de cabeça já está forte o suficiente sem álcool envolvido na história.

Eu me sentei a mesa ainda rindo do estado de Harry, mas todo meu riso foi embora quando meus olhos encontraram Malfoy sentado à mesa da Sonserina.

Aquele loiro maldito.

Rindo, brincando e bancando o dono do mundo, Malfoy estava como sempre foi, absurdamente arrogante e metido. Eu baixei os olhos para meus ovos mexidos e pensei que aquilo na verdade poderia até ser algo bom. Sinal de que o que eu havia dito para ele não havia sido grande coisa.

De conformada eu passei para parcialmente aliviada.

Depois de matar a fome de quem não havia tido estômago suficiente para comer nada na noite anterior, subi para o quarto para descer o malão. O tumulto no salão já havia começado quando consegui descer as escadas.

Susana ainda havia ficado no quarto tentando encontrar seu brinco da noite anterior, enquanto eu, ia puxando calmamente minha mala pela multidão. Parei no portão principal, esperando Harry e o resto do pessoal, quando Malfoy passou pela minha frente.

Nariz empinado e com a natural expressão de desgosto no rosto. Como era lindo.

Ele me olhou de esgueira e eu fingi olhar impaciente para a escada, tentando evitar ao máximo contato visual.

Ele puxou sua mala e se encostou ao meu lado.

- Vá embora, por favor. – eu disse em tom de súplica.

- Não estou fazendo nada. – ele respondeu aparentemente se divertindo.

Eu não respondi. De aliviada eu pulei para desesperada mais rapidamente do que eu podia imaginar. Estava sendo um dia com emoções demais para uma pessoa só.

- Você esqueceu isso ontem à noite, no banco dos jardins. – disse Malfoy me entregando um pergaminho dobrado e ligeiramente amassado.

- Mas isso não é meu.- eu disse pegando o objeto de suas mãos.

Antes que eu pudesse olhar para Malfoy para devolver-lo, ele se foi. Tão rápido quanto uma fumaça, ele desapareceu.

Estranhando, abri o pergaminho.

'Cabine 153'.


	4. Chapter 4

Filho da mãe.

Tudo que eu menos precisava naquele instante era que ele viesse me trazer aquele tipo de mensagem confusa e sem nexo. Suspirei. Eu não sabia se eu corria atrás dele e demandava uma explicação, se eu chutava meu malão e amaldiçoava aquele loiro cretino ou se simplesmente bufava de raiva e ficava por lá.

A terceira opção parecia a melhor em questão de níveis de maluquice, então por lá fiquei, de olhos fechados tentando recuperar minha paciência.

Eu lia e relia o bilhete tentando achar alguma mensagem que eu não tinha entendido, um enigma talvez, mas nada. Era de fato um simples pedaço de pergaminho com uma escrita em uma caligrafia fina e bem desenhada.

- Infeliz. Até a letra dele tinha de ser bonita.

- O que é isso? – perguntou Hermione curiosa se aproximando e colocando sua mala ao lado da minha. Harry e Rony vinham logo atrás, puxando suas malas com muito mais facilidade. Santo quadribol.

- Um pedaço de pergaminho que eu vi jogado no chão. – disse disfarçando e enfiando-o no bolso de minha calça jeans. – Peguei para jogar no lixo... esse povo é muito sem noção de ficar jogando essas coisas por aí.

- Prontos? – disse Rony verificando o horário. – Está quase na hora.

- Estou com dor de cabeça... – reclamou Harry. Era óbvio que estava com ressaca.

- Que surpresa, não? – disse admirada. – Vamos acelerando o passo então... quero encontrar uma cabine vazia.

Susana nos achou enquanto estávamos na fila esperando por uma carruagem para nos levar até o trem. Eu vagava em meus pensamentos, imaginando que deveria haver um número muito maior de pessoas que agora podiam ver os testrálios, assim como Harry os vira anos atrás. Eu mesma era uma delas.

- Esses cavalos são mais bonitos do que eu imaginava. – disse analisando melhor um deles.

- São meio fantasmagóricos, – disse Susana ao meu lado. – mas bonitos.

Em silêncio, não querendo que ninguém mais desconfiasse de nada, simplesmente estendi o pergaminho para Susana sem olhar para ela. Ela o pegou de minhas mãos e leu, também em silêncio. Sua expressão mudou na hora – sua sobrancelha subiu em sinal de dúvida e com a melhor expressão de ponto de interrogação do mundo, ela se virou para mim. Eu dei ombros e fiz um sinal que explicaria depois.

Subimos em silêncio na carruagem. Harry parecia enjoado, Hermione e Rony conversavam entre si e eu contorcia minha blusa entre meus dedos. O que eu deveria fazer?

Entramos no trem e procuramos uma cabine vazia. Eu segurei minha respiração ao passar pela cabine 153, analisei-a bem, mas em nada ela parecia diferente, simplesmente uma cabine normal visivelmente reservada por uma mala da mão.

Continuei meu caminho e entrei na cabine que Harry e os demais haviam escolhido. Joguei minha bolsa no compartimento acima de minha cabeça e esperei a agitação no corredor passar. Uma vez com o trem fechado e pronto para partir, comecei a raciocinar furtivamente. 153 não era nenhum número misterioso, nenhuma mensagem criptografada, nada muito elaborado, era o número de uma cabine ocupada. Eu podia ir até lá e acabar com o mistério, mas vindo de um Malfoy, mesmo depois de tudo, ainda não era de se esperar alguma coisa boa. Gato escaldado tem medo de água fria.

Susana me deu um puxão na blusa indicando que iria para o corredor. Eu a segui. Fechamos a porta da cabine, andamos um pouco até estarmos levemente distantes e encostamo-nos em uma parede.

- Deixe-me adivinhar. – disse Susana analisando o pergaminho mais uma vez.

- Quem mais seria... – disse bufando.

- E o que você vai fazer?

- Estava esperando que você me desse algum tipo de solução.

- Você está perguntando para uma menina que passou 2 anos gostando de Neville e nunca mexeu um dedo sobre conselhos amorosos?

Eu agachei e novamente o desespero me assolou.

- O que diabos eu estou fazendo? Onde eu estou me enfiando?

- Olha , Gina – disse Susana agachando ao meu lado – eu não sou exatamente uma conselheira amorosa muito boa e eu tenho certeza que eu vou ser clichê e piegas quando disser isso pra você, mas a verdade é que ninguém mais pode tomar essa decisão por você. Se você quer ir lá e tirar essa história a limpo, vá. Senão quem vai ficar se remoendo depois vai ser você.

Eu adorava Susana. Sempre sabia dizer algo apropriado nas minhas crises.

- Nada vai ser o mesmo se eu fizer isso...

- Nada é o mesmo, Gina. Já faz um tempo isso... desde quando você descobriu esse seu sentimento.

Eu levantei. Estiquei minhas pernas e ajeitei minha blusa.

- Bom, pior que ta não dá pra ficar, né? – eu disse dando ombros. – A burrada eu já fiz... agora vamos ver no que dá.

- Seu otimismo me comove, Gina. De verdade. – disse Susana.

Ela me estendeu o pergaminho e eu, como se já não tivesse decorado o aspecto daquele mero pedaço de papel, olhei-o novamente.

- Boa sorte pra mim.

E, me recolhendo ao meu desespero interno e a chuva de emoções, eu me dirigi para a maldita cabine 153.

Parei em frente à porta, mordi meu lábio de nervoso e analisei-a.

Pelo amor de Merlin, como uma PORTA conseguia me deixar nervosa?

- Pare de vagar ai na frente. – disse uma voz arrastada do lado de dentro. Uma mão branca com dedos longos abriu uma brecha da porta e então, um rosto conhecido apareceu por ela. – Entre.

- Mas...

- Entre. – ele disse revirando os olhos azuis. – Ou quer conversar pela fresta de uma porta?

Eu sabia que eu devia ter visto que a situação era uma loucura.

Onde diabos eu estava me metendo, afinal?

* * *

><p><em>Geeentee! :D<em>

_Vocês nem sabem como vocês me deixam felizes com essas reviews maravilhosas *-*_

_Desculpe os erros e as correções que eu faço no meio do caminho, é que eu escrevo durante o trabalho, então as vezes a coisa sai meio corrida! HAHAHA_

_Continuarei escrevendo assim que a minha querida amiga Imaginação der o ar da graça novamente!_

_Mais uma vez, obrigada pelo apoio! Vocês são uns amores! 3_

_beijooos ;**_


	5. Chapter 5

Eu entrei com cautela, assim como se estivesse entrando em um covil de dementadores. Posso garantir que o frio que senti na espinha foi basicamente o mesmo.

Fechei a porta com cautela e reuni forças para me virar.

Cretino. Filho da mãe.

POR QUÊ, Merlim? Por que ele tinha de ser tão lindo pra mim? Lá estava ele. Parado que nem uma estatua – a cor da pele tinha uma tonalidade bem semelhante, na verdade – com as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos e aparentando, se eu não estava enganada, um certo nervosismo.

Eu devia estar enganada. A troco de que ele estaria nervoso?

Meus olhos percorreram a cabine numa tentativa besta de desviar o meu olhar do dele. Havia algumas malas nos compartimentos de cima e uns dois ou três casacos jogados pelos bancos.

- Onde estão todos? – perguntei analisando um casaco verde musgo, obviamente feminino.

- Pansy foi dar uma volta pelo trem, se é isso que está pensando. – disse Malfoy. – Pedi para levar o resto junto com ela, talvez achem alguém que valha a pena enfeitiçar.

Levantei meus olhos subitamente. A expressão 'você está falando sério?' estava estampada em mim.

- É brincadeira, Weasley. Essa época passou.

- Ah.

Alguns segundos extremamente desconfortáveis se passaram, onde tudo que ouvíamos eram os trilhos do trem sendo castigados pelas rodas e as conversas das cabines ao lado.

- Pode se sentar, sabe? – disse Malfoy.

Eu acenei com a cabeça e me sentei em um canto, tomando todo cuidado possível para não amassar o casaco de alguém.

- Isso é ridículo, Malfoy. – eu disse.

Na verdade fiquei bem surpresa comigo mesma já que, como pode ser notado, eu tinha a péssima mania de perder a noção de diálogo perto dele. Eu levantei meus olhos e encarei os dele. Ele continuava de pé, encostado na janela com as mãos nos bolsos e com olhos baixos, me encarando como se pudesse ler minha alma. Em algum ponto, achei que ele estava tentando descobrir, assim como eu, qual era a intenção daquilo tudo.

- Eu sei. – ele respondeu bufando.

Malfoy se sentou de frente a mim e apoiou os cotovelos em seus joelhos, se inclinando para frente. Eu me recolhi ainda mais em meu assento.

- O que você quer de mim? Não percebe que já arrancou tudo que queria ouvir de mim ontem? Ou que não queria ouvir... claro, depende das circunstâncias...

- O que te faz pensar isso? Até parece que eu pus uma varinha no seu pescoço e te ameacei para que abrisse a boca.

- A varinha não, mas pode ter certeza que eu me senti com a corda no pescoço. – olhei para a janela e para aquele tempo chuvoso. – Hogwarts inteira estava lá para que eu pudesse gostar da pessoa certa. Não da certa talvez, mas pelo menos de uma menos errada. Olhe onde fui amarrar meu burro.

- Sinto-me lisonjeado.

Eu me calei.

- Eu só queria saber o por quê. – ele disse olhando para o chão. – Eu entendo que ser bonito, hoje em dia principalmente é um artifício bom para chamar atenção das menininhas por aí, mas não de você. Você não parece o tipo de garota que segue muito os estereótipos... ou senão teria ficado com Potter, como manda o figurino.

- Acha que sei? Se eu soubesse, pelo menos metade de mim mesma estaria em paz. Infelizmente nem essa resposta eu consigo te dar.

Malfoy pareceu desapontado.

De repente eu parei e percebi que estava em frente a uma pessoa completamente diferente da do ano anterior. Draco Malfoy não parecia mais aquela pessoa perturbada, com medo de tudo e aterrorizada por qualquer sombra. Ele poderia continuar com medo da morte, afinal, a grande maioria tem, mas o que definitivamente havia mudado nele era que o mesmo não tinha mais medo de _viver_.

- Eu vi em você alguém que não era compreendido. Você estava em uma encruzilhada bem cretina... Voldemort no seu pescoço, seu pai te pressionando para que não falhasse com suas tarefas, sua vida em risco a cada passo em Hogwarts. Ai eu parei para pensar como devia estar sendo sua vida com toda aquela confusão. Quanto mais eu pensava, mais eu começava a querer te ajudar. Foi nessa que eu me lasquei... quando eu percebi que toda vez que eu descansava minha cabeça no travesseiro era em você que eu pensava. Não nos problemas que Harry estava enfrentando, ou em que meu irmão estava enfiado no meio do mundo atrás de coisas que uma hora poderiam mata-lo, nem mesmo em Hogwarts e em como o fim estava a um passo de distância em qualquer direção. Eu pensava em você, e torcia para que você colocasse a cabeça no lugar e tomasse as decisões corretas.

"Eu me apaixonei pelo menino desesperado, mas inteligente, que definitivamente era muito mais forte do que muitos de nós que nos denominávamos a Armada de Dumbledore. Mas eu me apaixonei ainda mais quando aquele menino com pose de durão e eternamente estressado desmoronou e deixou transparecer esse Draco Malfoy claramente mais tranqüilo".

Eu paro e penso até hoje nessa frase que falei naquele dia no trem.

Para ser franca, até hoje eu não sei de onde saiu tanta inspiração, mas eu fiquei feliz de ter falado tudo aquilo.

- Não acha que são muitas as virtudes que você viu em um Comensal da Morte?

- Ex-comensal. – relembrei-o. – E não, para ser franca, não acho.

Ele baixou a cabeça e, apesar de seus cabelos cobrirem boa parte de seu rosto, eu pude ver um traço singelo de um sorriso.

- Obrigado.

Eu sorri de volta.

Levantei, olhei mais uma vez pela janela e suspirei.

- Eu realmente espero que isso não saia daqui, Malfoy. – disse com uma voz mais dura. – Não quero deboche vindo dos parceiros da sua casa.

- Não corre esse risco. – ele disse levantando a cabeça.

Eu acenei com a cabeça e me dirigi à porta. Diferente de quando entrara, eu não queria mais sair dali, não queria deixa-lo.

- Fique bem.

Atravessei a porta e antes que pudesse fecha-la completamente, vi do corredor o pequeno papel em suas mãos.

O papel que eu havia deixado no banco antes de me levantar.

Malfoy dobrou o papel cuidadosamente e o guardou no bolso pouco antes de Pansy e o resto do pessoal de sua cabine chegar.

Eu andei de volta até onde tinha me despedido de Susana e me agachei.

Quanto mais eu fugia, mais eu me enrolava.

Maldito sonserino.


	6. Chapter 6

A volta pra casa depois desse acontecimento foi longa.

Eu me segurava ao máximo para não me levantar e sair de minha cabine, dando a desculpa que iria atrás do carrinho de doces, como a boa gordinha que eu sou, para passar em frente à cabine de Malfoy.

- Você é pior que criança. – dizia Susana. Ela não é um amor?

O desembarque em Londres foi aquela coisa... confusão, malas jogadas por todos os cantos, uma ou duas corujas voando por ai pois tinham fugido das gaiolas e um mundo de pessoas loucas para ver sua família.

Ok, eu não era uma delas. Eu via meus irmãos todos os dias!

- Que cara emburrada é essa, Gina? – disse minha mãe me abraçando como se não visse há décadas.

- Longa viagem.

- Mas você parece melhor do que da última vez que nos vimos. – disse meu pai. – Seu rostinho parece mais iluminado.

Nada disso era por causa de Malfoy. Garanto!

- Estou melhor.

Despedidas e abraços e até "alguns dias" depois, fomos para casa.

A Toca parecia mais organizada, mas era mais do que evidente que a falta que Fred fazia era definitivamente avassaladora. Em uma casa tão cheia como a nossa, um a menos definitivamente fazia a diferença.

O feriado tinha tudo para ser calmo e sem nenhuma novidade.

Mas não foi.

Eu lembro perfeitamente daquele dia.

Eu estava no meu quarto, costurando uma de minhas colchas que já era suficientemente remendada, quando um pedaço de papel voou janela adentro. Ele deu voltas em meu quarto, como se procurasse um lugar menos bagunçado para poder cair, quando, finalmente, parou em meu colo.

Franzi a testa e finquei a agulha em um canto que me livrasse de acidentes.

Quando peguei o papel e desdobrei-o, a primeira coisa que percebi foi a caligrafia.

_Não é possível. _– pensei.

No papel meio surrado, como se tivesse sido dobrado e desdobrado um milhão de vezes antes de chegar a mim, o recado mais inesperado jazia.

"_Acho que é melhor verificar suas cenouras"._

Mas – que – diabos?

Quantos recados assim você recebe durante sua vida?

Eu respirei fundo, calcei minhas botas e desci.

- Onde vai, filha? – perguntou minha mãe me vendo passar pela cozinha.

- Verificar as cenouras.

Sério, nem eu acreditei quando disse isso.

Estava frio lá fora, um tempinho chato com aquela garoa fina e irritante. Cada passo que eu dava em direção à porta dos fundos de casa eu rezava, pela saúde deles, que não fosse um de meus irmãos me pregando uma peça.

Abri a porta e dei dois passos em direção ao terreno quando eu o vi.

Ele estava vários metros longe de mim. Um casaco preto com o capuz cobrindo seus cabelos parcialmente molhados, as mãos nos bolsos e os sapatos finos cobertos de lama.

Eu não sabia se eu entrava em desespero por ele estar me vendo de calça de moletom, um casaquinho furreco e um par de botas marrom sujas, ou se eu ria pela tamanha expressão de cão sem dono que o mesmo ostentava por estar lá, de pé e molhado até os ossos.

Eu ri internamente enquanto cruzava os braços em frente ao corpo e andava em direção à ele.

- Minhas cenouras estão bem, aparentemente, mas tem um banana parado na minha frente que eu não lembro de ter deixado aqui.

- Muito engraçada, Weasley. – gruniu Malfoy. – Esqueci meu guarda-chuva.

- Percebe-se.

- O que é isso? – ele disse me mostrando o papel que havia deixado para ele no dia da volta para casa.

- Se não soubesse, não estaria aqui. Obviamente, é meu endereço.

- E por que deixou-o para mim naquele dia?

Dei ombros.

- Acredite, de todas as coisas que eu achei que você faria com essa informação a última era utiliza-la para chegar até mim. Na verdade, eu jurava que você tacaria fogo no pergaminho na primeira oportunidade...

- Quem disse que eu vim aqui por você?

- Veio por que, então? Para verificar minhas cenouras? – disse levantando uma sobrancelha.

Malfoy se calou. Eu estava no meu território. Uma brigada de irmãos brutamontes estava dentro de casa, caso precisasse, ao contrário de Malfoy que, se nem o guarda-chuva ele lembrava de pegar, talvez nem com a varinha estivesse. Era engraçado tirar uma com a cara dele pra variar.

- Por que aparatou tão longe do portão? – perguntei olhando em volta.

- Sua casa tem proteção. Não consegui aparatar dentro do terreno.

- Bem lembrado. – disse. – Vem, vamos entrar.

- Sério? – perguntou Malfoy.

- Está a fim de ficar na chuva?

- Na verdade, estava pensando em ir embora. Não sei nem o que estou fazendo aqui.

- Mas já que está, pelo menos entre pra se secar. Farei meu máximo para que meus irmãos não cheguem perto de você.

- E se seu máximo não for o suficiente? – ele perguntou.

- Eu tenho um kit de primeiros socorros.

Ele olhou para minha casa e de volta para mim. Rolou os olhos e começou a andar em direção da porta.

Até hoje acho que nenhum de nós estava entendendo muito bem o que estava acontecendo ali.

Naquela hora, a única coisa que importava era sair da chuva.


	7. Chapter 7

Eu devia ter tirado uma foto.

De verdade. A cara da minha família quando Malfoy cruzou a porta foi indescritível.

- Bom, - disse retirando meu casaco e me secando com um aceno da varinha. – acho que todos conhecem Draco Malfoy.

- Ah, claro – disse minha mãe gaguejando. – Olá, Malfoy.

- Sra. Weasley. – disse Draco fazendo um aceno com a cabeça, cumprimentando-a.

- O que ele está fazendo aqui? – disse George com o seu costumeiro e carinhoso tom surgindo na cozinha.

- Ele veio verificar as cenouras. – respondi com desdém. – Qual é, George, vá caçar o que fazer.

- Quem te convidou? – perguntou Rony com o nariz empinado.

- Olhe, Weasley... – começou Draco. – Não te respondo como merece por respeito à sua mãe.

"Draco Malfoy mostrando respeito. Essa eu nunca vi" pensei com meus miolos.

- Ah, obrigado Draco. – disse minha mãe surpresa. – Por que não se seca e eu preparo um chá para vocês?

- Não é má idéia. – respondi.

- Gina, pode me ajudar com o chá? – perguntou minha mãe com um olhar sugestivo de "venha comigo ou senão você vai ver".

- Claro.

Virei as costas e deixei Malfoy se secando para 'ajudar' minha mãe com o chá. Assim que encostei a barriga no balcão, ela me perguntou em um tom de nervosismo e aflição.

- Você está envolvida com Draco Malfoy?

- Não, mãe. – disse rolando os olhos. Ela e a péssima mania dela de procurar pêlo em ovo. – É uma longa história.

- Algum motivo em especial para que ele esteja aqui, então? Ele é um Malfoy, Gina. Temos de ter um pezinho atrás.

- A época em que esse nome significava alguma coisa já passou, mãe. – disse levemente indignada com minha mãe. – Ele mudou.

O jeito que minha mãe me olhou foi um jeito estranho. Eu não sei ela estava surpresa com o que eu havia dito, ou se ela estava chocada comigo defendendo Malfoy, ou se ela estava pensando 'aaaaaah, que graça', mas só sei que depois disso ela se voltou para o chá que estava preparando e não falou mais nada.

A cena na qual eu me vi inserida momentos depois foi uma na qual, até aquele momento pelo menos, eu nunca imaginaria estar.

Malfoy e eu, sozinhos na cozinha da minha casa, tomando chá.

Meus irmãos foram para os quartos, provavelmente planejar algo contra minha inesperada visita. Minha mãe se recolheu à horta, tentando fazer com que a idéia de que um Malfoy estava debaixo de seu teto sem querer destruí-lo entrasse em sua cabeça.

Então eu me vi ali, sentada na minha cadeira de madeira capenga, segurando uma xícara lascada entre minhas mãos geladas olhando para um Malfoy estático em seu lugar à mesa.

- Não acho que minha mãe tenha envenenado o chá. – disse vendo que ele nem encostara na xícara.

- Não é isso. – ele respondeu.

- A louça não é fina o suficiente? – disse zombando sua etiqueta refinada. Ele balançou a cabeça. – Por que veio aqui?

Silêncio.

Foi a primeira vez que vi um Malfoy sem uma resposta afiada na ponta da língua.

Foi a primeira vez que vi um Malfoy sem saber o que falar.

- Quando eu estava sentado no trem, ouvindo a voz estridente de Pansy aumentando conforme ela voltava para a cabine, eu abri o papelzinho que você tinha deixado no banco. Vi sua letra e imaginei que fosse seu endereço. – ele deu ombros. – Não sabia o que você queria dizer.

- Seja bem vindo ao próprio jogo. Aconteceu comigo quando me entregou o bilhete com o número de sua cabine.

- O que você pretendia quando você deixou isso lá? – perguntou Malfoy.

- Que você soubesse onde me encontrar.

Eu baixei meus olhos para meu chá.

- Eu pensei em escrever uma carta. – ele disse. – Mas eu não sabia o que escrever.

- Então preferiu vir aqui pessoalmente, ficar sem saber o que falar ao vivo.

- É, por ai.

Mais silêncio.

- Pensei que me odiasse, Malfoy.

- Também pensei. – ele disse olhando sua xícara.

- Pra ser sincera eu não sei o que estamos fazendo aqui. – eu admiti.

Silêncio, outra vez.

- Eu andava me sentindo vazio. Achava que todo mundo tinha ficado com a imagem de um Draco Malfoy comensal da morte, assassino ou covarde. Sempre esses dois. Eu não sabia com quem conversar porque nem meus pais pareciam querer saber o que estava acontecendo. Acho que depois que tudo acabou, eles assumiram que tudo ficaria bem automaticamente. Não tinha com quem falar dessas coisas sem que achassem que eu estava com ataques de viadagem.

- É, sua turma é bem nesse nível mesmo.

- Depois de tanto tempo vendo esse povo falso, você pareceu sincera naquele dia do baile.

- Mais do que eu gostaria, admito. – disse envergonhada.

- Não sei explicar o porque quis vir te ver.

- Pra mim, você não precisa de explicação.

Eu tomei meu chá até o fim depois daquela frase. Eu e minha mania de abrir demais a boca.

- Agradeça sua mãe pelo chá, Weasley. – ele disse se levantando da mesa. Eu acompanhei o movimento.

- Não por isso. – disse dando ombros.- Apareça quando quiser.

Malfoy acenou com a cabeça e se dirigiu a porta, porém, antes que ele cruzasse o batente, lhe chamei e lhe entreguei um guarda-chuva.

- Me devolva depois. – eu disse.

- Obrigado.

Ele abriu o guarda-chuva e começou a andar pelo terreno em direção a onde tinha aparatado. Me encostei no batente e vi sua figura negra se distanciar de mim com o grande guarda-chuva roto que havia lhe emprestado. Eu sorri assim que ele desaparatou após me dar um discreto aceno.

Torci para que ele chegasse bem.

E também para que não chovesse durante o restante do feriado.


	8. Chapter 8

Bom, choveu.

Uma das cartas que Susana me escreveu chegou totalmente encharcada, porém graças a letra pouco grande que ela havia utilizado nas expressões "eu não acredito" e "por Merlim" eu imaginei sobre o que ela estava se referindo.

O feriado foi bom, mas a verdade é que desde que Malfoy havia passado em casa para o chá, o feriado pareceu se arrastar. Susana, se não estivesse em outro continente, apareceria em casa num estalar de dedos, mas como ela não tinha exatamente a melhor das habilidades quando o assunto era aparatar, a conversa ficou dependente de nossas corujas.

Muitas cartas vieram, cada uma pedindo uma novidade, mas a verdade era que não havia nenhuma. Malfoy nunca mais deu sinal de vida.

E eu, como uma boa mulher, fiquei imaginando que o motivo disso era que ele havia perdido meu endereço.

O dia de voltar às aulas chegou. Malões, malões e mais malões.

A plataforma 9 ¾ estava cheia como nunca. No meio da confusão, Susana me achou.

- Estou te procurando há uma eternidade! Onde você estava?

- Em casa! – respondi como se fosse óbvio. - Por que chegaria antes se o trem só sai daqui 15 minutos?

- Que inveja de você. – disse Susana suspirando. - Se eu soubesse aparatar ou se meus pais fossem bruxos eu estaria chegando agora. Como os bons trouxas que somos, sempre chegamos mais cedo com medo do trânsito. Fora que meu pai dirige um Chevette, então temos de contar com alguns probleminhas técnicos no caminho.

- Meus pêsames. – eu disse imaginando um tipo de carroça vindo a trancos e barrancos pelas ruas de Londres.

- Você tem algumas histórias para me contar, não? – perguntou Susana com um olhar sugestivo.

- Ah se tivesse. – disse olhando em volta.

- Ele não deu o ar da graça?

Balancei a cabeça negativamente.

A verdade é que eu não tinha o direito de cobrar nada dele. Não éramos nada. Nem amigos. Minha imaginação fértil sempre se encarregou de me deixar com as impressões erradas.

- Vamos entrar. – disse Susana vendo que eu procurava Malfoy. – Talvez tenhamos mais sorte dentro do trem.

Entrar e achar uma cabine vazia dentro daquela bagunça foi a parte mais fácil, acredite. Me segurar sentada em minha poltrona sem querer contorcer meus dedos e sair correndo até achar Malfoy era a mais complicada. Na verdade, eu estava bem irritada comigo mesma. O quê, no universo, me fez imaginar que ele me procuraria novamente?

- O desgraçado ainda está com o meu guarda-chuva. – sussurrei para mim mesma.

A viagem para Hogwarts foi longa. Bem longa.

Chegar em Hogwarts e sentar no salão foi basicamente uma romaria.

"_Esse é meu castigo por gostar de um Malfoy? __Tá ok, Merlim! __Eu entendi"._ Só podia ser punição divina. Sério.

- Capricharam no banquete! – disse Rony devorando sua torta de maçã.

- É, já é o quarto pedaço de torta que você come. Deve estar bem caprichado mesmo! – Hermione respondeu com os olhos arregalados de espanto.

- Quem vê parece que não tem comida em casa. – lamentei balançando minha cabeça.

- Algumas cenouras não podem ser consideradas comida, Weasley. – disse uma voz arrastada atrás de mim. Aquilo me gelou a alma.

- Por que não volta para onde pertence, Malfoy? Para a mesa dos desprovidos de cérebro e nos deixa em paz? – disse Rony cuspindo maçã ao longo da frase.

Nos dois segundos que se passaram entre a resposta de Malfoy e de meu irmão, tudo que eu tinha construído em minha cabeça sobre Draco Malfoy ser uma pessoa diferente pareceu ser estilhaçado como uma parede de vidro. Eu levantei meus olhos para analisa-lo. Eu não sei explicar até hoje o que se passou na minha cabeça naquela hora, mas não foi nada bom. Eu me levantei e o olhei com desgosto.

- Falo com vocês mais tarde. – disse me voltando para Susana, Harry, Rony, Hermione, Luna, Neville. – Vou para o quarto tentar achar meu livro pra aula de amanhã.

- Já te alcanço. – disse Susana.

Acenei a cabeça esperando que ela entendesse.

Se Malfoy tivesse um pouquinho de decência que fosse...

Eu estava subindo as escadas tentando imaginar algum motivo que fosse para ele fazer o que fizera depois de tudo quando ouvi passos apressados subindo atrás de mim. Talvez ele tivesse um pouquinho de decência.

- Eu não quis falar aquilo. – ele disse sem fôlego.

Eu me virei e o encarei.

- Sei. – disse sem na verdade acreditar.

- É sério, Weasley.

- Não, não é. – respondi irritada. – No fundo você quis falar aquilo. A verdade é que é mais fácil culpar o seu histórico mal feitor filhinho de papai do que admitir que na verdade é isso mesmo que você pensa. Que a família Weasley não vale nada.

- Olhe, se eu realmente quisesse irritar você ou aos seus amiguinhos, acredite, meu arsenal de coisas ruins para se falar é bem mais extenso do que aquilo, eu teria cutucado mais fundo.

- Olhe, - eu disse descendo um degrau para nivelar meus olhos aos dele. – eu sou mais o Malfoy simpático que aparece no meu quintal e toma um chá na minha cozinha do que esse Malfoy cretino que rebaixa todos à sua volta só para fazer com que ele próprio se sinta melhor.

Ele franziu a testa.

- Você nunca vai conseguir nada com essa atitude, Malfoy. Olhe onde chegou. Olhe o que tem à sua volta. Você acha que vale a pena continuar sendo do jeito que você foi até agora?

- É complicado.

- Não, não é. – eu disse suspirando. – E se eu não soubesse que tem alguma coisa em você que ainda presta, eu não estaria falando isso. Mas de verdade, com essa atitude, eu às vezes tenho duvida sobre as coisas que eu vi em você.

- Você acha que ainda tenho jeito? – ele perguntou depois de um tempo.

- Sinceramente? Depois de hoje eu não sei. – disse dando ombros e voltando a subir as escadas. Malfoy não se mexeu.

Eu subi o restante da escadaria torcendo para que o que eu tinha falado tivesse algum efeito positivo nele. Fechei a porta do quarto e abri meu malão. Entre o processo de jogar tudo para fora novamente e imaginar o que Malfoy estaria pensando, um papel voou por debaixo de minha porta, brincou um pouco no ar e pousou em cima de minha cama.

- Ele e esse feitiço. – disse suspirando.

Abri o pedaço de pergaminho cortado manualmente e franzi a testa ao ler, novamente, uma mensagem confusa.

"_Me encontre perto da cabana de Hagrid._

_Tenho minhocas de gelatina"._

Ah, o que é uma doce literatura, não?


	9. Chapter 9

- Você está tentando me comprar com minhocas de gelatina?

Malfoy estava sentado próximo ao lago, em um daqueles bancos duros em que até sua bunda acaba reta. Ele tinha um pacote de minhocas de gelatina aberto ao seu lado e os cabelos caídos nos olhos azuis.

- Achei que viria. – disse Malfoy dando ombros.

- Por minhocas de gelatina? – perguntei levantando uma sobrancelha em sinal de desconfiança.

- Por mim.

Revirei os olhos. Não tinha jeito, eu nunca ia conseguir tirar a elevada auto estima de dentro daquele corpo maravilhoso. Sentei-me ao seu lado sem responder esperando que ele se manifestasse. Roubei uma minhoca de gelatina do pacote e me pus a mastiga-la.

- Docinho cretino – disse Malfoy – Gruda no dente...

- Mas é gostoso. – respondi.

- Só no calor, porque no inverno as minhocas ficam duras e fica difícil demais de mastigar. Mal consigo corta-las com os dentes.

Estávamos mesmo discutindo minhocas?

- Por mais que essa conversa filosófica sobre minhocas de gelatina esteja fascinante, não acho que tenha sido por isso que tenha me chamado aqui. – disse o olhando de esguelha.

- Queira conversar com você. – ele disse como se confessasse algo tremendamente vergonhoso.

- Malfoy, você gosta de mim? – perguntei levemente irritada. Ele se virou para mim como se alguém tivesse perguntado se ele havia visto Voldemort ultimamente. – Pela cara de espanto não, então pare de fazer isso tão difícil pra mim, você sabe o que eu sinto. Se você quer se manter perto de mim só para sentir como é ter alguém que realmente gosta de você por esse ser imprestável que você é isso vai ter de parar por aqui. – terminei em tom de súplica.

Malfoy definitivamente não gostou do que falei. Fechou a cara e apoiou seus cotovelos em seus joelhos olhando furtivamente para frente.

- Eu quero largar esse meu histórico de 'mal'.

- Você nunca foi mal, você sempre foi um capacho, isso sim. – disse esfregando as mãos de frio.

- E só alguém doce como você pode me ajudar com isso. – ele disse com ironia.

Eu respirei fundo.

- Desculpe. – admiti. – Essa minha postura é a única defesa que eu tenho.

- Contra o quê? – ele perguntou como se não entendesse.

- Você.

- Você não precisa me tratar com tanto desgosto pra me afastar. É só me dizer que não me quer por perto. – disse ele olhando pra mim.

- Viu?

- Viu o que?

- Como é bom tomar o próprio veneno?

- Você quer dizer que eu faço isso com as pessoas?

- Todo o tempo.

Malfoy arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Não devo ser tão bom como você nisso. – ele disse rindo.

- Dez vezes melhor, eu te garanto. A arte do insulto é de domínio seu.

Então eu parei para olhar Malfoy sorrindo.

Ele sorrindo parecia anos mais novo, ele parecia esquecer um pouco do seu passado. Ele parecia uma criança novamente, e aquilo me fazia sorrir. Sua beleza e sua inocência infantil escondidos atrás daquela máscara de ex comensal era uma das coisas mais preciosas que ele tinha em mãos, e mal ele sabia que era tudo que ele precisava para me deixar feliz.

- Você devia sorrir mais. – eu disse desviando meu olhar. – As pessoas iam gostar mais de você.

- Foi assim que você começou a gostar de mim?

- Aí está, inconveniente novamente. – eu disse jogando as mãos pra cima.

- Desculpe, mas ainda não me conformo que eu de fato tenha chamado a atenção de alguém pelo que eu sou e não pelo que tenho.

- Não sou interesseira e muito menos cega. Façamos um acordo: eu te ajudo com o que quer que você queira fazer e você para de me aporrinhar a paciência fazendo interrogatórios desconfortáveis sobre esse assunto em particular. Feito?

- Feito. – ele apertou minha mão em sinal de comprometimento com a promessa.

Eu nunca vou esquecer daquele aperto de mão. Se eu tinha alguma dúvida do que eu pudesse sentir por aquele loiro descarado, todas elas foram embora com aquele toque.

- Me dê mais uma minhoca. – pedi.

Enquanto mastigava com relutância meu doce, Malfoy me agradeceu.

- Obrigado.

Dei ombros. A presença de Malfoy era suave, confortante, então mesmo passando frio, aproveitei cada segundo que a sanidade e minha circulação permitiram. Terminei minha minhoca e me levantei.

- Bons sonhos Malfoy.

- Bom sonhos. – ele respondeu sorrindo de lado.

O doce nunca pareceu tão doce e minhas mãos melecadas de açúcar nunca sentiram um toque que mudasse tanto minha vida.

Ao deitar em minha cama, de volta ao calor do castelo aquecido por diversas tochas, o açúcar finalmente fez efeito.

Ou Malfoy, você que decida.

Mas a verdade é que não conseguia dormir. Recuperando o calor do corpo debaixo de diversos cobertores, Malfoy parecia mais presente do que nunca em minha cabeça.

Susana se irritou com a movimentação excessiva da minha cama e jogou uma almofada em minha cabeça.

- Tem pixies em sua cama? Você não pára de se mexer! – disse Susana sussurrando.

Eu me sentei na cama, afastei o cabelo dos olhos e suspirei.

- Qual seria sua reação se eu te contasse que Malfoy me pediu ajuda agora à noite?

- Puta merda. – respondeu Susana, incrédula. – Seria essa minha reação.

Ela levantou de sua cama e se sentou ao meu lado. As pantufas amarelas do Holiday Harpies em seus pés.

- Vai dar merda, não vai? – eu perguntei. – Não tem como isso dar certo. Quer dizer, eu vou acabar me apaixonando mais por ele, vou ouvir alguns insultos, vou discutir com ele, ai depois vou achar que ele está começando a gostar de mim, me iludir e daí vai vir o final do ano, ele vai embora sem nem dizer um 'obrigado por me fazer uma pessoa melhor' pra trabalhar no ministério e cá vou ficar sem ele, só com as minhas caraminholas na cabeça e uma aula de poções muito complicada pra tentar não reprovar.

- Ou você pensou muito nisso ou você comeu muito açúcar. – concluiu Susana me analisando.

- Ambos. – admiti suspirando.

Susana me abraçou.

Dino, Harry... nenhum foi assim. Ninguém me causava esse desespero tão gostoso que ele me dava.

- Isso é ser masoquista? – perguntei para Susana.

- Não. – ela disse como quem consola uma criança que acabou de descobrir que o Papai Noel não existe. – Isso é esperança. Esse pequeno fundinho de esperança é o que está fazendo você fazer isso.

Lá, no abraço de Susana que me acalmava quase como o de minha mãe, eu pensei que era possível que nem tudo estivesse perdido. No fundo, a verdade era que eu não tinha aceitado ajuda-lo com a intenção de fazer com que ele se apaixonasse por mim. Se isso acontecesse, ótimo. A realidade é que eu queria ajuda-lo pelo simples fato de ajudar.

Altruísmo.

E isso é amor.


	10. Chapter 10

Altruísmo uma pinóia.

Ao levantar no dia seguinte para uma aula fatídica de feitiços o ato de escovar os cabelos deve ter ajudado a circulação de sangue em meu cérebro, por que foi exatamente aí que eu vi que eu tinha um problema maior do que eu podia imaginar.

- Você precisa de um tratamento de bipolaridade. – disse Susana revirando os olhos. – Sério! Não dá pra te entender... uma hora você fica feliz, outra hora você fica com essa cara de peixe morto reclamando da vida. Você vai ter Malfoy do seu lado, isso já não é bom o suficiente?

- Estou pensando pelo lado prático da coisa... Analise: trabalhar aquele ego inflado de Malfoy não vai ser coisa fácil, isso vai exigir um bocado de mim... TEMPO! Coisa que eu não tenho graças aos NOM's que temos de prestar esse ano.

- Nem me fale desse teste maldito. Preciso criar vergonha na cara e me enfurnar na biblioteca pra estudar um pouco... ando muito relapsa. – disse Susana analisando as unhas comidas de nervosismo.

Eu me levantei, ajeitei meu uniforme e suspirei. Era mais um dia de afazeres.

Na caminhada pelo corredor a caminho da aula, Susana e eu marcávamos de estudar na biblioteca quando Malfoy cruzou nosso caminho.

- Me encontre na torre de astronomia depois do seu último período. – ele disse secamente com as mãos nos bolsos das vestes.

- Oi, bom dia para você também! – disse sarcasticamente. – Minha coruja vai bem, obrigado.

Malfoy levantou uma sobrancelha e me olhou com aquela cara de desdém tão típica.

- Seu bico não vai te levar a lugar nenhum. Muito menos eu! Aprenda a ser um pouquinho educado antes de pedir as coisas.

- Ora, sua... – Malfoy começou, porém não finalizou a frase. Eu arqueei minha sobrancelha e voltei a caminhar em direção à sala.

Susana me olhava com cara de espanto. Na verdade eu sabia que ela estava segurando a risada. Não era porque Malfoy queria mudar que ele não a enfeitiçaria por rir da sua cara.

- Para quem estava em uma crise hoje pela manhã você está indo muito bem com essa história toda de lidar com Malfoy.

- Arrogantezinho...

Era incrível como ele tinha a capacidade de me tirar do sério antes das nove da manhã. Eram poucas as pessoas que conseguiam fazer isso.

Me sentei em minha cadeira habitual com Susana ao meu lado. Peguei minhas anotações e vi a realidade em minha letra rabiscada pelas folhas – eu precisava mesmo começar a estudar. Susana vivia me dizendo que quando o assunto era Feitiços e Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas, eu não precisava de muito esforço. Mal ela sabia que eu já quase havia tacado fogo em casa tentando acender o fogão.

- Talvez você só não seja uma boa dona de casa. – ela dizia.

A verdade é que eu gostava de feitiços. Artes das Trevas também, principalmente depois da morte de Voldemort onde aquela matéria não significava mais ter de praticar Crucio em alguém. Meu problema era Herbologia.

- Graças ao bom Merlim vou poder eliminar essa matéria ano que vem. – disse procurando minha pena em minha mochila.

- Enquanto isso é bom você se focar nessa matéria então... – disse Susana. – Vamos começar hoje depois da aula. Faltam só quatro meses pros testes...

Quatro meses.

Após a aula, conforme prometido, eu e Susana nos arrastamos com livros, penas e pergaminhos para a biblioteca. Despejamos nosso material em cima de uma das mesas disponíveis e lá ficamos. Eu, de vez em quando, encostava minha cabeça na parede ou deitava com minha testa em cima do livro – vai saber, vai que eu pegasse algo por osmose. Susana fazia questão de me cutucar toda vez que fazia isso.

- Vou ver se acho um livro de Transfiguração que eu preciso na ala norte. – disse Susana se erguendo da cadeira pela primeira vez em duas horas.

- Ok. – respondi.

- Já volto. E por favor, tente não pegar no sono enquanto não estiver aqui.

- Tentarei. – disse esfregando meus olhos.

Eu nunca fui uma das melhores alunas, tanto que eu odiava profundamente ficar sentada com pergaminhos e mais pergaminhos espalhados na minha frente. Susana me odiaria quando voltasse, mas não resisti – mais uma vez encostei minha testa em um dos pesados livros de Herbologia para descansar a vista.

Acho que passei uns cinco minutos daquele jeito até que um dedo furioso cutucou meu ombro – já podia ouvir o surto psicótico de Susana antes mesmo de abrir os olhos, porém, para minha surpresa, não foram os cabelos castanhos de Susana que eu encontrei.

Levantei meus olhos e encontrei cabelo loiro quase branco de Malfoy.

- Você está de TPM? – perguntou ele cruzando os braços em frente ao corpo.

- Quando estiver você vai saber. – disse franzindo a testa. – Por quê?

- Você me tratou bem mal no corredor hoje mais cedo. – respondeu Malfoy puxando uma cadeira.

- Ah-ah. – disse balançando a cabeça negativamente. – Você, me tratou mal. – finalizei apontando o dedo em direção ao seu nariz.

Malfoy fechou a cara e eu ajeitei em minha cadeira.

- Você nem me cumprimentou, me deu um bom dia... já veio impondo um compromisso e você nem sabia se eu podia ou não comparecer.

- Desde quando você é tão ocupada assim pra não comparecer? Algum encontro com Potter? – disse ele basicamente rindo da minha cara como se o fato de eu ter uma vida social fosse algo totalmente fora da realidade.

- Não. Sou ocupada assim desde que sou parte do time de quadribol da Grifinória e tenho várias matérias que preciso estudar para prestar os NOM's. Fiquei mais ocupada recentemente quando aceitei a idéia ridícula de ajudar um tal sonserino a melhorar de caráter.

- Ai vem sua proteção de novo...

- Shhhh! – exclamou furiosa Madame Pince. Baixei a cabeça, peguei um pedaço de pergaminho, rabisquei uma palavra e repassei para Malfoy.

_'Bingo'_

Malfoy apoiou o cotovelo direito na mesa e sustentou sua cabeça com sua mão. Olhou para o pergaminho e depois se voltou para mim, revirando os olhos. Pegou a pena que Susana havia deixado em cima da mesa e escreveu no pergaminho.

'_Por mais grossa que você seja, até que você aponta umas coisas que merecem atenção.'_

'_Do tipo?' _respondi.

_'Que eu tenho que prestar atenção quando você estive de TPM para não dizer nada que te deixe mais brava do que você já vai estar. Por que se você é assim sem TPM...'_

_'Engraçadinho.'_

Dobrei o papel esperando que ele entendesse que aquilo era o fim da conversa e que minha atenção, pelo menos naquele momento, precisava estar voltado para a Herbologia. Ele não pareceu irritado quando meus olhos se voltaram para a leitura. Ao contrário de como achei que seria sua reação, ele pegou minhas anotações e pôs-se a lê-las. Após 40 minutos sem sinal de Susana e já cansada de estudar, comecei a recolher minhas folhas.

- Posso? – perguntei para Malfoy estendendo minhas mãos para pegar de volta minhas anotações.

- Você parece ter dificuldade nessa matéria. – disse ele me devolvendo as folhas.

- E tenho.

Madame Pince nos olhou com uma cara feia novamente, então terminei de recolher minhas coisas e fiz sinal para Malfoy me seguir até para fora da biblioteca. Ao passarmos pela porta, continuamos a conversa.

- Tenho 4 meses até os NOM's. Desculpe se estou um pouco arisca... é culpa da pressão.

- EU tenho os NIEM's e não estou preocupado.

- Provavelmente seja porque você ainda não pensou muito no quanto seu futuro depende disso. – disse arqueando uma sobrancelha. – Preciso ir pro dormitório agora.

- Ok. – ele disse acenando com a cabeça. – Nos vemos amanhã.

- Está bem.

- Ah, Weasley? – chamou Malfoy antes de que eu virasse a esquina do corredor. – Pode me encontrar amanhã em frente à torre de astronomia?

- Estou te ensinando bem. – disse sorrindo. – Às 17h.

Malfoy simplesmente concordou a cabeça e começou seu caminho em direção oposta à minha.

Ao chegar em meu dormitório com um sorriso no rosto, larguei meus livros em minha cama e me sentei, afrouxando minha gravata. Ao olhar para meu material percebi que, no meio de tantas folhas, lá estava o pergaminho da conversa que tivera com Malfoy na biblioteca. O peguei em minhas mãos e analisei-o. A caligrafia fina e bem desenhada de Malfoy, como se alguém tivesse escrevendo uma carta para algum rei era quase uma obra de Picasso ao lado de minha letra gordinha e redonda.

Eu ri.

Dobrei o pergaminho cuidadosamente e guardei na gaveta de minha cômoda. Ao levantar os olhos, me deparei com meu reflexo em meu espelho e percebi algo que era impossível de não ser visto.

Malfoy me fazia feliz.


	11. Chapter 11

Eu acordei feliz demais.

Sério. Isso não é normal.

Estava com todos os acontecimentos do dia anterior em minha cabeça, gravados como se tivessem sido pressionados em minha testa com um ferro quente. O sorriso ia de ponta a ponta do meu rosto e isso não podia ser pior.

- Bipolaridade. Eu digo, mas você não me ouve. – reclamou Susana uma vez que abri a boca xingando o sorriso que ficava suspenso eu meu rosto por mais que eu tentasse me manter irritada.

- Como vou aparecer na frente do Malfoy com essa cara de retardada? Eu preciso por jeito nele, não ficar sorrindo que nem uma novata caindo de amores por ele. – disse enfiando meu livro de Herbologia amarguradamente em minha mochila.

- Mas você está caindo de amores por ele. E ele JÁ SABE DISSO! Pra quê esconder?

- A verdade é que não é bem uma questão de esconder e sim de amenizar as conseqüências que esse estado de mente me trás. Eu não tenho pulso firme quando eu me encontro nesse estado de espírito. – respondi apontando para minha própria expressão.

- Quer dizer feliz?

- Não, quero dizer mentalmente ausente. – disse suspirando.

Descemos as escadas prontas para um frio cretino que nos aguardava a caminho da aula de Herbologia. O vento cortava nossos rostos e quando entramos na estufa, o alívio foi imediato. O ar abafado e quente que sempre amaldiçoávamos no verão vinha bem a calhar no inverno.

Herbologia... ah, eu já mencionei que eu odeio essa matéria, correto?

Eu tinha conseguido sair sem me machucar das ultimas 3 aulas, mas naquela eu não consegui me safar. Aquele tiozinho muito conhecido pelos trouxas chamado Murphy sempre dá o ar da graça pelo menos uma vez por mês. Na minha empreitada com uma faquinha muito afiada e uma planta satitante, uma mandrágora especial replantada por alunos do segundo ano que estava com uma mãozinha para fora graças à destreza do aluno encarregado dela (AH se eu pego esse cretino!) se agarrou fortemente eu meus cabelos e mordeu meu ombro.

P.S.: Aqueles dentinhos DOEM!

Enquanto eu me encaminhava com um pano gigante e sujo de terra tentando cobrir o meu ferimento (não, assepsia nunca foi o forte da profª. Sprout), me encontrei com Malfoy se dirigindo para o campo de quadribol trajado com suas vestes verde esmeralda de apanhador.

- O que aconteceu? – ele perguntou com uma cara de quem esperava uma resposta estúpida o suficiente vindo de mim.

- Mordida por uma mandrágora. – disse chacoalhando o único ombro sem escoriações.

- Isso é sério? - perguntou espantado.

- Não não. Joguei catchup no ombro pra fugir da aula da matéria na qual eu tenho mais dificuldade.

- Você devia cuidar desse sarcasmo menina, isso faz mal! – ele disse franzindo a testa.

- Vá para o treino, você está obviamente em cima da hora. – disse sinalizando com a cabeça o rumo para o campo.

- Vou te acompanhar até o ambulatório. – ele respondeu balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- Não é necessário.

- O que não é necessário é tomar um balaço na cabeça por que seu batedor tem problemas com direita e esquerda. Continue andando, Weasley. – ele disse me empurrando em direção ao castelo, se pondo ao meu lado logo depois.

O caminho até a enfermaria foi silencioso. A verdade é que quem não estava abrindo muito a boca era eu, visto que eu não sabia como reagir perante aquele ato humanitário fora do comum de Malfoy. A troco de quê ele me acompanharia de volta ao castelo?

- Alguém devia ter gravado você sendo atacada. Deve ter sido hilário. – ele disse enquanto assistia Madame Pomfrey remendando meu braço com a varinha.

Ele estava sentado em uma cama de frente da qual eu estava sendo atendida, me olhando com uma cara de como se estivesse tentando imaginar em sua própria cabecinha aquela sequencia desastrosa nas estufas.

- É. Hilário.

- Você está quieta. Mandrágoras causam esse efeito? Pois se sim, acho que vou encomendar algumas com a Profª. Sprout. – perguntou cruzando os braços.

- Só achei muito legal você ter me acompanhado. Estava pensando em alguma maneira de agradecer.

- Eu estava tentando fugir do meu treino. Você estava machucada. Parece uma boa desculpa, fora o fato de ganhar pontos com você visto que isso é uma coisa que eu nunca faria no meu antigo eu. – finalizou Malfoy com um tom de como se estivesse impressionado consigo mesmo.

- Incrível Malfoy, mas você não me compra com esse papinho furado. Você quis é fujir do treino, ou seja, essa ação altruísta foi na verdade um jeito de voce fugir da sua obrigação e de beneficiar a si próprio.

- Você tem um jeito de mostrar o pior lado de tudo que eu faço! Acabou de dizer que achou legal o que eu fiz!

- Sim, achei. Mas isso não muda o fato de que foi feito somente para te beneficiar.

- Eu estar preocupado com você nem entrou em sua equação?

- Não.

Malfoy fechou a cara e eu abri um sorriso. Parecia que eu tinha acabado de tirar o doce da boca de uma criança.

- Vai ter de ficar aqui por hoje, Stra. Weasley. Mandrágoras não costumam causar nenhum efeito colateram quando atacam dessa maneira, mas é sempre bom vigiar por algumas horas.

- Isso foi de longe um ataque... – disse Malfoy segurando o riso.

- Cale a boca. – sussurrei entre dentes.

- Mesmo assim, terá de pernoitar aqui.

Confirmei com a cabeça e Madame Ponfrey se distanciou de minha cama. Me deitei, cocei os olhos e disse olhando para o teto:

- Pode ir se quiser.

- Ou posso dar a desculpa que estou com você aqui e usar o silêncio daqui para estudar.

Eu olhei para aquele loiro aproveitador sentado na cama ao meu lado. Maldito.

- Só não faça barulho. – disse Madame Pomfrey passando pela minha cama novamente em direção à sala dela.

Eu sorri. Malfoy deu ombros.

Assim foi, até a hora da janta.


	12. Chapter 12

- Que coisa ridícula! Esse movimento é proibido!

Ele disse analisando o tabuleiro de xadrez que estávamos jogando há horas.

- Proibido uma pinóia! – disse rindo empurrando a última peça. – Você só não gosta de perder!

Um Malfoy emburrado, com os braços cruzados e a testa franzida, analisava minhas mãos enquanto eu recolhia as peças.

- Obrigado por ter ficado por aqui hoje. – eu disse encabulada.

- Disponha. – respondeu dando ombros.

Eu fiquei ali, olhando para o meu lençol branco, imaginando o que dizer, mas antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Malfoy se levantou.

- Acho que vou até o meu dormitório. Trocar de roupa e depois descer para comer.

- Bom apetite.

- Obrigado. – Malfoy deu um aceno se despedindo e saiu da enfermaria.

Enquanto eu guardava as peças no saquinho do jogo, Susana apareceu pela porta da enfermaria, olhando de esguelha para os lados para verificar se Madame Pomfrey estava em algum lugar próximo. Ao ver que a área estava limpa, Susana correu até minha cama e se sentou no lugar que antes era de Malfoy.

- Olha só quem apareceu. – disse fingindo estar surpresa.

- Nem venha com essa de 'você esqueceu de mim'. Eu vim aqui umas duas vezes ao longo do dia, mas você estava bem melhor acompanhada.

Baixei a cabeça e ri.

- Parece que alguém está de fato melhorando.

- Uma boa atitude não apaga tudo que ele já fez de ruim. Ele pode estar até sendo simpático, mas ainda acho que tem muito chão pela frente até ele largar a mania dele de se sentir superior a tudo e a todos.

- Acho que o que fez ele baixar um pouco a crista foi o fato de ter achado uma garota com o gênio tão ruim quanto o dele.

- Não exagere. Eu sou um doce perto de Malfoy. – eu disse fingindo estar ofendida.

- Ahã. – respondeu Susana com uma de suas sobrancelhas levantadas. – Como uma minhoca de gelatina.

Susana já estava lá há quase uma hora quando ela bocejou e disse que precisava dormir. Minha barriga roncava. Não sabia onde Madame Pomfrey tinha se enfiado, mas eu não via sinal de comida desde o almoço, porém achei indelicado pedir a Susana algo para comer uma vez que ela estava capengando de sono.

- Boa noite, Su. – me despedi quando ela anunciou que ia para o dormitório dormir.

Eu me deitei na cama pensando que viria bem a calhar umas horas de sono, mas infelizmente meu estômago não me deixava em paz. Eu então ouvi um barulho próximo à minha cama. Rezei para ser Madame Pomfrey com um sanduíche generoso, então me sentei na cama, mas diferente do que eu achava era Malfoy que estava ali.

- Te trouxe isso. – ele disse largando algo enrolado em um bando de guardanapos em cima de minha cama.

- Como soube que estava com fome? – perguntei estranhando sua adivinhação.

- Não sabia. Mas o sanduíche estava muito bom, então resolvi te trazer um. – ele respondeu dando ombros.

- Obrigado. – disse aceitando o sanduíche. – Não jantei ainda.

- Onde está Madame Pomfrey? – ele perguntou parecendo abismado com o que eu acabara de falar.

- Não sei...

- Bela enfermeira que temos que deixa os pacientes sem janta. Incompetente...

- Malfoy, não fale isso. Você não sabe o que aconteceu... pode ter sido um outro acidente com outro aluno ou talvez ela tenha tido um imprevisto. Você não pode presumir as coisas assim...

- Todos presumiram que eu era um comensal da morte.

- Mas isso era verdade. – dizendo algo com um tom de obviedade.

- Mas ninguém sabia o porque eu tinha me tornado um, e ainda sim tive de ouvir muita besteira ao longo desses anos que passaram. – ele disse amargurado, se sentando novamente na cadeira em frente a minha cama.

- Todos estavam com medo. Era um mecanismo de defesa pensar o pior dos outros até que se provasse o contrário. – disse dando ombros.

- Você pensou o pior?

- Claro que pensei. – disse dando uma mordida no sanduíche. Meu estômago recebeu com alegria o pedaço de pão.

Houve um silêncio chato enquanto eu mastigava meu pão e ele analisava o chão com demasiado interesse. Eu sabia que na verdade ele estava pensando no que eu havia falado. Esse assunto na era lá um dos melhores para se levantar em uma conversa qualquer.

- Hoje eu penso que existe esperança nesse loiro que está sentado na minha frente. – eu disse terminando meu sanduíche. - O que passou já era. Passado.

Ele balançou a cabeça positivamente.

- Estava pensando. Quer ir a Hogsmeade nesse fim de semana? – ele me olhou com cara de dúvida. – Por que o espanto?

- Sei lá...

- Se não quiser é só dizer.

- Não, não é isso! É que eu nunca fui a Hogsmeade com uma garota.

-A quem quer enganar, Malfoy? – disse levantando minha sobrancelha em sinal de desconfiança.

- É sério! Sempre fui com os retardados da Sonserina.

- Existe uma primeira vez pra tudo. – disse dando ombros.

Ele me olhou. Eu sorri.

- Qual é, Malfoy? Qual é o medo?

- De te dar a impressão errada.

- Eu tenho o quê? Doze anos? Estou te chamando para tomar uma cerveja amanteigada!

Eu olhei para ele. Ele sorriu.

- Ok. Encontro você no sábado em frente ao portão principal na hora da saída.

- Marcado.

- Vou dormir. Nos vemos amanhã.

- Bons sonhos.

- Bons sonhos.

Malfoy saiu logo em seguida. Eu me deitei na minha dura e horrível cama da enfermaria, torcendo para o sono dar o ar da graça. Eu tinha marcado de sair com Malfoy.

De onde tinha surgido tanta coragem?

Adormeci sorrindo, imaginando sobre que assunto banal discutiríamos no sábado entre uma cerveja e outra.


	13. Chapter 13

Estava frio. Só faltei me enforcar com o cachecol para tentar proteger minhas orelhas, mas os brincos enroscavam nele toda vez que eu me encolhia. Minhas mãos estavam frias mesmo por debaixo das luvas e minhas 4 camadas de blusas pareciam 1 só quando batia o vento cortante que passava pelo portão principal.

Malfoy era uma princesa. Havia me mandado um pergaminho dizendo que estaria pronto para sair às dez. Lá estava eu, às 10:15 esperando a senhoria aparecer.

- Já sei que estou atrasado, - ele disse aparecendo apressado ao meu lado. – nem adianta reclamar.

- Já reclamei demais para mim mesma durante os quinze minutos que estou aqui esperando a beldade aparecer. – disse rolando os olhos.

Malfoy estava vestido com um casaco longo de um tecido preto bem grosso, um cachecol listrado e botas. Ele estava lindo. Maldito.

- Parece estar com frio. – ele disse me analisando.

- Impressão! – disse ironicamente.

- Sério? Por Merlim, mulher, com quantas blusas está por debaixo desse seu casaco? Pelo volume não devem ser poucas.

- Não interessa. – disse fechando a cara. Malfoy olhou para minha cara, levantou uma sobrancelha e abriu um sorrisinho de quem tinha acabado de descobrir algo importante.

-TPM!

Eu fiquei vermelha. Não de raiva, como de costume, mas de vergonha. Todos sabiam que eu de TPM era pior do que todos os meus irmãos juntos, mas quando ele identificou minha mudança de humor repentina, eu me senti vulnerável. Era algo que fazia parte de mim, mas eu não queria que ele descobrisse isso – queria que ele achasse que era somente mais um dia em que minha ironia estava dando o ar da graça.

- Não precisa ficar vermelha! – ele disse começando a rir. – Acho que é normal de mulher, sei lá. – continuei calada. – Qual é, Weasley! Vai estragar o passeio porque eu descobri que está de TPM?

Eu o olhei, rolei meu olhos e cruzei os braços.

- Desculpe. – resmunguei. Ele deu ombros.

- Acredito que eu seja mais ou menos assim, uma mulher de TPM.

- Tem vezes que você é bem pior. – eu disse abrindo um sorriso. – Mas está melhorando.

- Vamos?

Saímos de Hogwarts reclamando sobre os professores que não gostávamos e chegamos em Hogsmeade comentando sobre os exames que faríamos no ano.

- Herbologia é meu maior problema. – disse caminhando ao seu lado com as mãos no bolso. – Conseqüentemente Poções me dá um pouco de dor de cabeça também.

- Eu não tenho muita dificuldade em nenhuma matéria específica, mas o problema maior está em Transfiguração. Da última vez que tentei transformar alguma coisa em um animal, o animal saiu com mais patas do que devia.

- Posso dar uma idéia? – perguntei. – E se nós nos ajudássemos nas matérias?

- Que lucro eu levaria nisso se você está abaixo de mim?

- Sou esperta. Se eu ler, eu aprendo. O que acha?

Ele parou no meio da rua e me olhou nos olhos avaliando a idéia. Senti-me ficando vermelha, mas naquele cenário, poderia culpar o frio.

- Parece bom. Pior do que está não fica. – ele disse dando ombros.

- Ótimo. Vamos tomar alguma coisa? Estou gélida até os ossos. – disse esfregando meus braços.

Ele acenou com a cabeça e juntos rumamos para os Três Vassouras.

Ao entrar no estabelecimento, um jorro de ar quente pareceu nos envolver e a sensação térmica melhorou consideravelmente. Tirei meu casaco e afrouxei o cachecol, Malfoy fez o mesmo e abriu um botão da camisa que matinha por debaixo do cardigã. Ele apontou uma mesa no canto direito, próximo a uma janela meio coberta de neve e no caminho pediu duas cervejas amanteigadas para um garçom que dançava entre as mesas entregando os pedidos. O garçom acenou com a cabeça e Malfoy se juntou a mim para nos acomodarmos.

Ele sentou de frente a mim e cruzou as mãos em cima da mesa. Eu me encostei ao máximo e analisei a janela cheia de neve.

- Já estamos próximos ao Natal.

- Duas semanas... – Malfoy concodou.

- Duas semanas para o baile também. – disse relembrando.

- Mas já está com isso na cabeça? – ele perguntou como se estivesse surpreso.

- Eu não, mas é difícil não lembrar disso quando em seu dormitório só se fala em vestidos, sapatos e maquiagens. – Malfoy revirou os olhos e nossas cervejas amanteigadas chegaram. Ficou um silêncio estranho entre nós, um tipo de silêncio desconfortável e embaraçoso.

- Obrigado por vir comigo. Fazia um tempo que eu não saia. – ele disse olhando para sua cerveja. Eu dei ombros.

- Foi um prazer. – respondi. – Nos períodos em que você não está sendo irônico e intragável, na verdade, você é uma pessoa legal de se conversar.

- Obrigado, Weasley.

- Gina.

Ele me olhou e acenou com a cabeça, afirmando que tinha entendido.

- Não se incomoda de te verem comigo? – perguntei ao repousar minha cerveja na mesa.

- Acho que já passamos dessa fase.

- Você está mais maduro, Malfoy. – disse apoiando os cotovelos na mesa.

- Acho que todas as más experiências e as coisas pelas quais eu e minha família passamos serviu pra alguma coisa.

- Dizem que há males que vem pra bem. – respondi.

- Como você.

- Me senti lisonjeada!

- É sério! Sei lá, se antes eu não suportava sua presença, agora com essa minha _maturidade_, eu consigo te aturar sem querer te enfeitiçar.

Acenei com a cabeça e ri. Peguei minha cerveja e a ergui.

- À nossa maturidade.

- A nós. – e brindamos.

Aquele "a nós" me arrepiou. Eu sabia que não havia sido bem como eu gostaria que aquele brinde tinha sido feito, mas ainda sim, eu e Malfoy, sentados em uma mesa nos Três Vassouras conversando sobre a vida, me parecia algo muito melhor do que eu havia imaginado.

Depois de terminarmos nossas bebidas, nos agasalhamos novamente e voltamos a andar. Dentre lojas e estabelecimentos diversos, nos sentamos em uma pedra para passar o tempo.

- Se era pra ficar sentada, preferia ter ficado sentada no Três Vassouras.

- Não reclame. – ele retrucou. – Eu queria conversar sério com você e não queria que ninguém ouvisse.

Eu não falei nada, só me voltei para ele e me pus a prestar atenção.

- Eu queria te agradecer... pela paciência que você está tendo comigo. Dizer que você está sendo uma amiga de verdade e que pra quem nunca pôde confiar muito em ninguém, isso significa muito.

Eu sorri. Dava para perceber que Malfoy estava sendo sincero pelo tom da sua voz e pelo jeito sem graça.

- Você não vai dizer nada? – ele perguntou depois de um tempo de silêncio.

- Não. – balancei a cabeça. – O que você precisava saber você descobriu no dia do baile, naquele dia em que conversou comigo lá fora. – Malfoy pareceu ficar vermelho e se silenciou durante alguns instantes. - Eu não estou te cobrando nada de volta, Malfoy...

- Não é isso. – ele me interrompeu e respirou fundo. – É que... eu sinto alguma coisa, mas eu não sei o que é.

- Você é a pior pessoa do mundo para se explicar Malfoy. – afoita, esperei ele falar algo.

- Quero dizer que eu já não sei o que eu sinto por você.

E foi aí que meu coração parou de bater momentaneamente.


	14. Chapter 14

Naquele momento, mesmo com aquele vento gelado e meus dedos da mão quase azuis de frio, eu senti minhas bochechas ardendo. Eu sentia o pular do meu coração em minha garganta e, por mais incrível que pareça, me faltaram palavras naquele instante.

- Quer dizer, - ele começou. – às vezes você me irrita de uma tal maneira que me dá vontade de te dar uns tapas na orelha, mas quando eu sei que eu vou ter de te encontrar mais tarde ou quando nos encontramos no corredor por acidente, eu fico feliz. E você sabe que isso não é muito normal.

- Da mesma maneira que não é normal você desatar a falar desse jeito destrambelhado como você está fazendo agora. – eu disse dando risada. Ele olhou pra mim com um ar confuso.

- Isso é mais difícil do que imagina. – ele resmungou.

- Você vem dizer isso pra mim? – eu disse espantada erguendo uma de minhas sobrancelhas. – Eu gosto de você, esqueceu? Não pode ser mais difícil do que isso.

Ele se voltou para mim com um olhar levemente irritado.

- Olha, vamos deixar isso bem claro. – eu disse me aproximando dele. – Eu não estou te cobrando nada, certo? Desde aquele dia eu deixei bem explicado que eu nunca esperei nada de você, e isso ainda não mudou. Se um belo dia de sol você se virar pra mim e dizer 'eu amo você', maravilha. Caso contrário, tudo vai continuar exatamente do mesmo jeito. Eu te tirando do sério e você querendo me dar uns tapas na orelha.

Ele acenou com a cabeça e eu me levantei, batendo os flocos de neve do meu casaco.

- Preciso voltar. Tenho de tentar estudar um pouco ainda hoje. Você vem? – perguntei para Malfoy que ainda continuava sentado no mesmo lugar.

- Vou ficar mais um pouco. Boa sorte com os estudos. – ele disse se levantando também. – Te procuro quando chegar.

Afirmei com a cabeça e me despedi com um aceno. Quando virei as costas tive de me submeter a alguns minutos de respiração profunda para fazer meu coração voltar ao batimento normal – quando que eu imaginaria que Malfoy me soltaria uma daquelas?

Contorcia meus dedos e sorria que nem uma idiota no caminho de volta para Hogwarts. Ao chegar na escola novamente, suspirei e finalmente enfiei uma coisa em minha cabeça: não criaria expectativas. Caberia a ele entender a si próprio em seu próprio ritmo.

Fui até meu quarto, tirei as minhas trocentas blusas que agora seriam desnecessárias e me dirigi à biblioteca com meu livro de Herbologia. Encontrei Dino no meio do caminho que, pelos doces em suas mãos e pelo gorro cheio de neve, havia acabado de voltar de Hogsmeade.

- Indo estudar? – ele perguntou devorando suas guloseimas.

- Sim. Os exames estão quase aí.

- Preciso fazer o mesmo. – ele disse olhando para cima, fazendo ar de pensativo. - Vai estar na biblioteca? Estou pensando em fazer o mesmo que você... correr para o dormitório, pegar meu material e me empenhar um pouco.

- Estarei por lá se quiser se juntar a mim. – disse dando ombros.

- Maravilha! – ele disse tirando o gorro da cabeça. – Te encontro lá em dez minutos.

- Ok!

Dino saiu correndo para o dormitório e eu segui meu rumo para a biblioteca. Não deu tempo nem de arrumar meu material em cima da mesa escolhida quando Dino apareceu, ainda mastigando alguma coisa, mas com seus livros em mãos.

- Que rapidez! – me espantei ao vê-lo ofegante ao meu lado.

- Corri antes que a idéia de estudar corresse de mim. – ele respondeu rindo.

- Bom, sinta-se à vontade, vou procurar um livro que eu preciso. – disse virando as costas para Dino e me enfiando por dentre as estantes.

Procurei alguns livros que me pareciam relevantes à matéria e voltei à mesa. Peguei uma pena, abri um dos livros e me pus a estudar. O silêncio pairava entre eu e Dino, o que na verdade era surpreendentemente bom – Dino tinha o costume de falar mais que a boca e isso atrapalharia meus estudos, visto que eu tinha sérios problemas de concentração.

Me enfiando nos livros, Herbologia começara a me parecer mais compreensível. Eu tinha enfiado na cabeça que eu entenderia aquela matéria, e naquele instante, pela primeira vez, eu comecei a achar que seria capaz. Devo ter passado umas duas horas lendo, copiando e fazendo diagramas em meus pergaminhos, até que Dino se espreguiçou e se declarou derrotado.

- Ok. Não agüento mais. – ele disse fechando o livro e recolhendo as penas. – Para mim, deu por hoje. Você vai continuar?

- Vou... por mais um tempinho.

- Você é bem focada quando quer, Gina. – disse Dino pegando seu material da mesa e se levantando. – Nos vemos no Salão Comunal mais tarde.

- Até.

Estalei meus dedos, pronta para voltar aos meus estudos quando Malfoy pareceu se materializar do meu lado.

- Você aparatou por aqui, é? – disse me surpreendendo. – Nem vi você.

- Você estava concentrada. – ele disse se sentando ao meu lado.

- Chegou agora?

- Não, na verdade. Estava logo ali, - ele disse apontando uma mesa um pouco distante da minha. – cheguei e vim estudar. Isso faz quase uma hora.

- Por que não se sentou aqui?

- Você estava com Dino. Não quis me intrometer. – ele disse dando ombros. – Trouxe alguns doces de Hogsmeade.

- Uma injeção de glicose me faria bem agora. – eu disse procurando os doces nas mãos dele. – Onde estão?

- No quarto. Se eu entrasse com eles aqui, Madame Pince me amaldiçoaria até cansar.

- Pretende estudar mais um pouco? – perguntei.

- Na verdade não... por quê?

- Por que não jantamos e damos um fim nos doces depois?

Malfoy ficou em silêncio e franziu a testa como se estivesse pensando.

- Parece uma boa idéia. – ele disse. – Podemos nos encontrar nas escadas, daqui a umas duas horas?

- Parece bom. – disse fechando meus livros e recolhendo meu material. – Sem atrasos dessa vez, Malfoy. – disse apontando o indicador para seu nariz bem desenhado.

- Draco.

Eu encolhi meu dedo, sorri e acenei com a cabeça, indicando que tinha entendido. Me levantei, peguei minhas coisas e me despedi de Malfoy. Fui até o dormitório, larguei meus livros rapidamente em cima de minha cama, penteei o cabelo e, mais feliz do que jamais fiquei, desci correndo para o jantar.

Eu não lembro de ter engolido tão rápido meu ensopado quanto naquele dia. Pulei a sobremesa para ter espaço para os doces e voltei para meu dormitório. Tomei um banho, coloquei uma roupa mais quente e desci. Por um milagre, Malfoy estava lá no horário marcado, com um suéter verde escuro, com as mãos cobertas por luvas pretas e um cachecol de lã também preta no pescoço. Em uma das mãos, uma sacola da Honeydukes, a outra permanecia no bolso de sua calça jeans.

Havia bastante movimento pelas escadarias já que ainda estava cedo, mas parecia que ele não se importava com isso. Ele sorriu ao me ver descendo pela escada e levantou a sacola de doces para me mostrar.

- Isso é suficiente de glicose? – ele perguntou.

- Tem sapos de chocolate aí dentro?

- É sério que você gosta daquele treco? – ele perguntou surpreso.

- É de chocolate! Quem não gosta?

- Pessoas que não estão a fim de correr atrás da sua sobremesa! – ele disse vasculhando a sacola. – Não tem nenhum sapo de chocolate...

- Comprou varinhas de alcaçuz ao menos? – perguntei.

- Isso sim.

- Bom mesmo. – eu disse como se exigisse ao menos aquele item para poder dar continuidade ao nosso compromisso.

Pus-me a andar em direção à porta. Malfoy apressou seu passo e me alcançou. De repente estávamos lá, andando sob aquela noite gelada, tentando encontrar um lugar descente para sentarmos para apreciarmos nossos doces.

Nada podia ser melhor do que aquilo.


	15. Chapter 15

Eu não tenho certeza de quanto tempo nós ficamos sentados embaixo de uma árvore qualquer próxima ao lago, comendo doces, xingando matérias cretinas e falando da vida. A verdade é que aquilo tudo parecia, por mais incrível que pareça, fácil.

Não era nenhum transtorno ficar próximo a ele. Eu não ficava acanhada, não me faltavam mais palavras e eu não precisava inventar histórias ou fingir ser algo que não era. O ponto alto de tudo isso é que eu havia parado de tentar descobrir aonde eu errara, de qual ponto da minha cabeça meio maluca eu tinha tirado a idéia de gostar de Draco Malfoy, porque no final das contas, descobrir isso não mudaria em nada a situação atual. A verdade é que eu nunca errara.

Foi entre uma varinha de alcaçuz e outra que eu me encostei no tronco da árvore sem folhas e, analisando o lago parcialmente congelado, perguntei:

- O que estamos fazendo aqui?

- O que quer dizer? – ele perguntou mordendo um pedaço de bolo de abóbora.

- Sei lá...a gente continua na missão de te melhorar como pessoa ou a gente está junto só para você descobrir o que está sentindo?

- Um pouco dos dois, talvez. – ele disse dando ombros. – Por que você tem essa mania de querer rotular tudo?

- Não é rotular! – disse arregalando os olhos. –Só queria entender o que está se passando pela sua cabeça agora.

- O que está passando na minha cabeça é que os doces estão bons, a companhia é boa e, fora o frio cretino que impede o movimento perfeito dos meus pés, a paisagem também está legal. Vocês mulheres tem mania de complicar as coisas... por que você não pode simplesmente curtir o momento?

- Meu Deus... falou como se tivesse tido uma experiência não muito boa com mulheres. – disse arcando uma de minhas sobrancelhas.

- Você acha que aturar Pansy foi o quê?

- Pensei que vocês realmente tinham chegado a ter alguma coisa.

- Na cabeça bitolada dela, talvez, mas eu nunca encostei nela. – ele disse despedaçando o bolo em migalhas. - A verdade é que eu nunca tive uma urgência em bancar o conquistador nem nada.

- Mas as meninas da Sonserina sempre se derreteram por você. Cansei de ouvir comentários nos banheiros.

- Isso é assustador. – ele disse arregalando os olhos. – Mas eu nunca encontrei ninguém que me chamasse atenção. Talvez porque eu sempre estive meio ocupado com coisas maiores do que achar uma namorada. Mas o jeito que vocês perseguem alguém quando estão apaixonadas é assustador.

- Deveria interpretar isso como um aviso?

- Não! – ele disse espantado e levemente embaraçado. – Você não! A verdade é que eu nunca ia saber que você gosta de mim se as pessoas não tivessem apontado pequenos traços de comportamento.

- Tipo?

- Que quando você senta pra comer no salão comunal, você sempre se senta de frente para a mesa da Sonserina. Que quando vamos ter aula na mesma sala que vocês, você sempre arranja alguma coisa pra perguntar para o professor até que eu chegue. Coisas assim...

Eu ri. Ri porque mesmo me achando tão inteligente e superior eu ainda era capaz de fazer aquele tipo de coisa infantil, esperando que ninguém pudesse perceber. Suspirei lembrando de todas as vezes que eu tinha feito aquelas pequenas coisas, lembrando que tinha feito tudo aquilo pelo garoto que estava sentado ao meu lado naquele instante.

- É verdade... nunca achei que fosse tão óbvio.

- E não era... a verdade é que se Blaise não tivesse me dito, eu provavelmente não teria percebido.

Fiquei em silêncio sorrindo para o chão.

O silêncio foi mais longo do que eu imaginara. Durante um tempo eu fiquei ali, olhando para o chão, apreciando minha varinha de alcaçuz, relembrando todas as vezes que eu calculei pequenos detalhes que nem aquele para ficar perto de Malfoy.

- Você sabe o que eu ia fazer quando estava indo a direção à mesa das comidas no baile?

- Pegar o ensopado de peixe? – chutei dando ombros.

- Te chamar para dançar. – ele disse com um tom de quem finalmente estava admitindo alguma coisa.

- Mentira.

- Não, é sério! Eu ia te chamar... mais para fazer com que a Pansy parasse de me atormentar do que outra coisa, mas ainda sim eu ia pedir para que você dançasse comigo.

- E eu saí correndo! – disse rindo. – Bela perspectiva hein?

- Você não tinha como saber.

- Então quer dizer que você ainda me deve uma dança. – eu disse brincando.

Ele se levantou. Bateu as mãos para retirar os farelos de bolo dos dedos e ajeitou seu casaco. Por fim, esticou a mão em minha direção.

- Eu estava brincando.

- Levanta logo.

Eu me levantei terminando de mastigar meu doce. Arrumei meu cachecol e larguei os braços na lateral do corpo. Olhei para ele sorrindo.

- Eu não posso fazer isso. – eu disse dando ombros.

- Não sabe dançar? – ele disse arqueando uma sobrancelha em sinal de dúvida.

- Não, mas se você me pedir isso enquanto você não tiver certeza do que sente, isso tudo só vai ficar pior.

- Mas eu estou tentando entender o que eu sinto. Não é tão fácil assim.

- Eu sei que não é. Eu já passei por isso. Mas eu não agüento, é doloroso demais pra mim...saber que a cada gesto eu me apaixono mais por você enquanto você ainda não tem certeza de nada. Você ainda pode muito bem decidir que o que você sente por mim é só um carinho por uma pessoa que te estendeu a mão quando você precisava e nada mais.

Ele ficou em silêncio e pôs as aos no bolso ao olhar para os próprios pés.

- Por mais que eu adore estar com você, eu peço com todas as minhas forças que não torne as coisas mais difíceis do que elas já estão pra mim.

- Você quer dizer que não quer mais ficar comigo?

- De forma alguma. Eu só estou dizendo que eu preciso que você me entenda.

Ele acenou a cabeça.

- Me desculpe. Eu nunca quis que isso fosse algo ruim para você.

- E não é. Não seria, na verdade, se você soubesse o que é esse sentimento que você tem por mim, mas como eu disse, não quero acelerar nada. – ele acenou novamente. – Acho que vou dormir, está ficando um pouco tarde.

- Posso ao menos fazer uma coisa antes de você ir embora? – ele perguntou. Eu acenei com a cabeça.

Em um passo e meio ele me alcançou e me envolveu em seus braços. Foi o abraço mais súbito que eu havia recebido. Naquele momento eu não sabia o que fazer. O corpo de Malfoy, por mais que estivesse frio, era quente, acolhedor. Ele encostou o rosto no meu e disse ao pé de meu ouvido.

Me desculpe. Eu sei que você na queria nada do gênero, mas era algo que eu queria fazer há um tempo.

Eu engoli minha saliva e afundei meu rosto no cachecol de Malfoy. Ele me abraçou mais forte e respirou fundo. Como eu queria que aquele abraço durasse para sempre.

- Eu te amo, Malfoy, mas se você não me largar eu vou pisar no seu pé. – eu disse me debatendo em seus braços.

Ele me soltou.

- Boa noite, Gina.

- Boa noite, Draco.

Simples assim, eu me virei, voltei para o castelo e me dirigi ao meu dormitório, sabendo que eu teria muitas perguntas a responder do por quê do meu sorriso gigantesco.


	16. Chapter 16

Eu não preciso dizer quanto tempo fiquei ali, deitada em minha cama relembrando aquele abraço. Foi tempo suficiente para a noite passar e o dia clarear e eu, mais uma vez, estar com aquela cara de idiota apaixonada, mas dessa vez, com olheiras ridículas.

Eu levantei, me espreguicei e troquei de roupa. Desci ao salão comunal, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, sem ninguém me encher o saco. Ao cruzar o portão do salão, vi Malfoy sentado em seu habitual lugar na mesa da Sonserina. Ele também me viu e, em sinal de cumprimento, me acenou com a cabeça. Sorri e me dirigi à minha mesa.

Enquanto estava demasiadamente envolvida em meus ovos mexidos, um papel pousou à minha frente, quase invadindo meu prato. Meu primeiro pensamento foi "é óbvio que é dele", porém, para minha surpresa, a letra que estava naquele papel não era floreada e bonita que nem a dele, mas sim um garrancho escrito por uma pena que tinha sido prensada demais contra o pergaminho.

_"Te vejo em cinco minutos no salão comunal da Grifinória. Esteja lá."_

Bufei. Não só porque tinha reconhecido a letra, mas também porque sabia que daquilo, nada de bom poderia sair. Engoli meus ovos prevendo uma enorme indigestão, recolhi minhas coisas e fui para o local combinado.

Milhares de coisas se passaram pela minha cabeça, mas tudo que eu pude falar quando entrei no salão comunal foi:

- Vou me atrasar para a aula, é bom ser rápido.

Rony estava sentado de braços cruzados no salão comunal vazio como se tivesse me aguardando há um século.

- Eu só quero saber o que é essa história sua com Malfoy.

- Onde, exatamente, isso é da sua conta, Ron? – perguntei franzindo a testa.

- Você é minha irmã. Ele é um ex-comensal. É normal ficar preocupado. – ele disse dando ombros como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

- Aham, desembucha porque eu sei que você não tirou isso do simples fato de ele ter ido em casa durante as férias.

- Eu vi vocês na biblioteca conversando um dia desses. E como se não bastasse vi vocês ontem sentados conversando. À noite. Do lado de fora do castelo. – ele disse enfatizando as duas últimas sentenças.

- A intenção era não sermos vistos por nenhum bisbilhoteiro, o que é óbvio que não deu certo. – disse sentando em uma cadeira próxima. – Por quê o nervosismo? Não confia em mim?

- Não é em você que não confio, e sim nele. Ele é um ex-comensal Gina. Mamãe me falou que vocês pareciam bem próximos tomando chá em casa. Agora vejo isso. É sério que você está nutrindo sentimentos por um Malfoy?

- E se estiver? O que há de errado com isso?

- Você sabe que você vai se machucar e que ele deve estar te usando para alguma coisa. A troco de quê ele gostaria de você, Gina, ele sempre nos detestou!

- Você sabe ser delicado quando quer, Ron. – disse me sentindo ofendida. Como assim 'a troco de quê ele gostaria de mim'? Eu não tenho atributos suficientes para atrair a atenção de um rapaz? – Ron, que tal, pela primeira vez na vida, você deixar eu me virar sozinha?

- Você realmente está afim de dar com os burros n'água, não é? Porque não poderia se conformar em namorar Harry? O cara salvou o mundo bruxo e é louco por você!

- Eu vou fingir que eu não ouvi isso, Ron. – disse levantando bruscamente. – Tenho de ir pra aula. E você, faça o favor de tirar essa ideia de 'Gina e Harry' da cabeça, porque isso não vai acontecer.

Eu tenho plena ciência de que eu deixei o salão comunal tão vermelha quanto o meu cabelo.

Depois que me acalmei e quando estava quase chegando à sala de aula, parei para analisar o que Ron havia me dito, e a verdade é que não era lá tão absurdo. Qual era a garantia que eu tinha de que Malfoy não estava simplesmente me usando? Qual era a certeza que eu tinha de que tudo que eu estava fazendo por ele daria em alguma coisa?

Eu me sentei ao lado de Susana que, dado a minha expressão de poucos amigos, não me fez perguntas. Eu não foquei minha atenção na aula sequer uma vez. Estava ocupada demais repassando o diálogo que tivera a pouco com meu irmão.

Ao termino da aula, me dirigi à biblioteca para estudar um pouco antes do almoço. Eu havia conseguido me concentrar na matéria e estava até que indo muito bem em entender os nomes complexos escritos no livro de Herbologia quando Malfoy se sentou ao meu lado.

- O que aconteceu? – ele perguntou.

- O que quer dizer? – perguntei sem tirar os olhos do livro.

- Você saiu correndo do café da manhã. Depois disso não te vi mais, e agora, você parece estressada.

Madame Pince nos olhou com uma cara de 'mais um pio e vocês vão ver', então peguei um pedaço de pergaminho e minha pena e comecei a escrever.

_"Rony me disse algo que, talvez se eu não tivesse ouvido dele, eu não desenvolveria por mim mesma."_

_"Tipo?"_

_"Que eu estou absurdamente e me machucar nessa situação entre nós. E que nada me garante que você não esteja simplesmente tirando uma da minha cara ou me usando pra alguma coisa."_

_"E você acredita nele? Você acredita que estamos juntos só por causa de meu interesse?"_

_"Não estamos juntos."_

Ele me olhou sério. Eu não conseguia ler nada naquela expressão que ele fizera. Era isso que mais me amedrontava.

_"Não me olhe assim"_ – voltei a rabiscar.

_"Você quer que eu te olhe como? Você percebe do que está me acusando?"_

Eu não escrevi. Encostei-me na cadeira e cruzei os braços, me afundando em minha tristeza.

Ele suspirou e voltou a escrever.

_"Eu sei que é difícil imaginar que as minhas intenções são as melhores, mas você tem de acreditar em mim. Eu sei como sangue é mais forte do que água, mas eu te peço pra que não dê ouvidos ao Ron e me escute. Me dê um voto de confiança."_

Eu o analisei e suspirei.

Analisando seus olhos, eu não consegui ficar desconfiada como deveria. Eu queria acreditar nele. E foi o que fiz.

_"Se te pegar mentindo, você está morto."_ – rabisquei.

Ele sorriu como se tivesse ganho uma batalha extremamente difícil dentro de uma guerra interminável.

Eu não era fácil. Muito menos meu temperamento, mas Malfoy sempre dava um jeito de me melhorar.


	17. Chapter 17

Os dias que seguiram não foram diferentes do normal. Encontrávamo-nos nos corredores de vez em quando, marcando de estudar na biblioteca. Lá ficávamos por algum tempo, absortos em nossos livros e deveres e, depois de julgar terminado nosso ânimo para estudos, voltávamos a conversar através de pedaços jogados de pergaminho.

"_Lembro de você mencionando o baile a mais ou menos uma semana atrás."_

"_Lembro disso também"_

"_O que acha de irmos juntos?"_

Eu fiquei olhando para aquela frase durante alguns segundos. Quantas vezes eu não sonhei com aquilo acontecendo? Mas por que então, naquele momento, aquilo não parecia certo?

Olhei para Malfoy e balancei a cabeça negativamente. Ele franziu o cenho em resposta.

- Por quê? - ele perguntou em sussurro.

- Porque não é uma boa ideia.

Ele pegou o pergaminho de minhas mãos e rabiscou rapidamente.

"_Vamos sair daqui"._

Enquanto eu recolhia minhas penas e meus livros, eu podia ver que Malfoy não havia ficado muito contente com minha rejeição. Ele enfiava os livros em sua mochila como se quisesse fazer com que os mesmos atravessassem o couro. Depois de estar com tudo pronto, ele fez um sinal com a cabeça para que eu o seguisse para fora da biblioteca. Já era quase hora do jantar e as salas estavam em sua grande maioria vazias, então ele girou a primeira maçaneta que encontrou pela frente e achou uma sala de aula que estivesse disponível.

- Entre. – ele pediu acenando com a cabeça.

Eu o fiz e sentei em uma das carteiras próximas à porta. Ele fechou a porta com um baque surdo e se sentou ao meu lado.

- Por que não quer ser vista comigo Weasley? – ele perguntou.

- Você bebeu? - perguntei com uma expressão de dúvida. - Por que está achando isso?

- Porque você parece ver um problema em me acompanhar no baile de Natal.

- Não é exatamente um problema. E se fosse, como você disse, o fato de ser vista com você, acha que eu estaria andando pra cima e pra baixo pelos corredores em sua companhia?

- Então me explica o porquê de eu não poder te levar ao baile.

- Porque por mais que eu ame você, eu me amo mais. É muito para mim.

- Isso tudo é por que eu não disse que te amo? E se eu disser que eu amo?

- Eu sei que você estará mentindo.

- Isso é ridículo! Olhe o que você está me cobrando! Eu... eu ainda não sei o que eu sinto por você, tá legal? – ele disse levantando da carteira e passando a mão nos cabelos.

- Eu disse, desde o primeiro dia, que eu não estava te cobrando nada. A única coisa que estou cobrando de você é um pouco de compreensão! Você acha que é fácil? Eu fui um livro aberto com você, eu entendi sua posição de não saber o que você sente e eu nunca, nem por um segundo, te disse para decidir logo, para se resolver. Mas apesar de tudo isso, eu não sou uma menina de meio sentimento.

Malfoy não olhava pra mim. Ele encarava o quadro negro como se tivesse algo de fascinante nele. Eu suspirei.

- Se for preciso te esquecer, eu vou te esquecer, Draco. Só não ache que eu sou aquela menininha de dois anos atrás. Eu não me contento com a metade de nada.

Ele não falou mais nada, então virei as costas e voltei para a torre da Grifinória, para largar meu material e descer para jantar.

Não posso dizer que estava com o melhor dos apetites, mas tinha de comer algo, então me arrastei até o salão principal para jantar.

- Finalmente! – disse Hermione ao me ver. – Não te vejo faz dias.

- Estudando muito. – respondi. Rony me olhou de esguelha.

Eles continuaram conversando, mas eu não estava prestando muita atenção. Não sei quantas vezes eu olhei para minha torta de carne antes de comê-la. Estava quase terminando de comer quando Malfoy entrou no salão acompanhado de Blaise. Quando nossos olhares se encontraram . Eu me levantei sem comer a sobremesa e fui para a saída. Passei por ele como um furacão, sem nem ao menos olha-lo. Ao dirigir-me para a minha torre, ainda sentia seu perfume.

Eu fiquei deitada na minha cama, lendo o mesmo trecho de Herbologia infinitas vezes sem entender uma letra. Eu nunca fui de brigar e me sentia péssima quando discutia com alguém. Eu estava prestes a fechar o livro de vez e me preparar para dormir quando Hermione bateu na porta de meu dormitório.

- Gina? Malfoy está na frente da entrada do salão comunal. Ele pediu para te chamar.

Suspirei, fechei o livro e me levantei. Peguei um casaco quente, joguei por cima da roupa que estava e o fechei.

- Está acontecendo alguma coisa que eu deveria saber? – ela perguntou com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

- Não, Hermione. Nada. – disse enquanto passava por ela me preparando psicologicamente pelo que devia estar por vir.

Desci, atravessei o salão comunal como um furacão e passei pelo retrato da mulher gorda, encontrando Malfoy escorado em uma parede, de braços cruzados em frente ao corpo.

- Tem um tempo pra mim? – ele perguntou se endireitando.

- Bom, se eu dissesse que o meu estudo está surtindo frutos lá em cima eu estaria mentindo. – eu disse cruzando os braços.

Nós caminhamos pela escuridão de Hogwarts sem falar nada. Cruzamos o lado externo do castelo em direção ao campo de quadribol. Achei estranho o cenário da conversa, mas não contestei. Subimos nas arquibancadas, ainda sem falar uma palavra sequer. Nos sentamos.

- Lugarzinho gelado que você escolheu, hein. – disse colocando o capuz do casaco por cima de meus cabelos.

- Me desculpe por hoje. – ele disse. – Eu fui um imbecil.

- Todo viciado tem sua recaída.

Ele me olhou de relance e voltou a baixar os olhos para os pés.

- Eu sei que eu estou te pedindo muito... ter paciência comigo não é fácil, principalmente porque eu nunca passei por uma situação dessa antes. Mas eu quero dizer que acho que estou perto de descobrir o que é isso que eu sinto por você.

- Como você sabe?

- Eu me senti mal quando nós discutimos. Eu quis remediar a situação o mais rápido possível. Eu vi que eu não consigo ficar longe de você por muito tempo e toda vez que algo acontece eu sempre penso primeiro que eu preciso te contar. – ele tomou fôlego, como se tivesse para fazer uma confissão dolorosa. - Fora que agora, o que eu mais quero, é segurar sua mão... e te beijar.

Eu me senti ficando vermelha, envergonhada até a raiz do cabelo. Senti minhas bochechas ficando quentes e minhas mãos tremendo. Eu fiquei olhando para aqueles olhos azuis, tentando lembrar direito como respirar. Então eu tirei minha mão de dentro do bolso do meu casaco e segurei a dele. Fria, com os dedos longos e a pele macia.

- Qual era a outra parte mesmo? – perguntei envergonhada.

Ele então apertou minha mão, me puxou para seus braços e encostou seus lábios nos meus.


	18. Chapter 18

Meu coração parou, acelerou, bateu asas... tudo ao mesmo tempo.

Um beijo tão simples, um toque de lábios tão delicado mais ainda sim tão intenso. Eu estava envergonhada demais para fazer qualquer coisa além de me concentrar em não estragar tudo. Depois de muito tempo, ou pouco, não sei ao certo, nos separamos.

Era tão errado, mas tão certo. Era tudo ao mesmo tempo. Acho que todas as lições de todas as matérias juntas na minha cabeça não podiam se igualar a um décimo da confusão mental que eu estava vivenciando.

- Gina... – disse Malfoy, tão baixo que mal pude ouvir.

- Sim? – meu coração queria pular pela boca, mas eu estava conseguindo mantê-lo no lugar a muito custo.

- Você está cortando a circulação da minha mão. – disse Malfoy rindo.

Soltei a mão dele rapidamente, como se tivesse recebido um choque elétrico. Mas era isso... era um choque elétrico que havia passado por todo meu corpo. E só poderia ter sido um choque elétrico, e um bem grande, que havia cortado qualquer linha de raciocínio do meu cérebro. Mantive-me quieta para não parecer um ogro tentando proferir palavras incompreensíveis e fiquei lá, olhando para meus pés, torcendo meus dedos que estavam quase congelando.

Não sei exatamente quanto tempo ficamos lá. Tenho certeza de que Malfoy me olhou de esguelha uma vez ou duas para ter certeza de que eu estava bem.

- Nosso silêncio sempre foi ótimo, mas você está começando a me assustar. – disse Malfoy rindo.

Pela primeira vez desde que nos separamos eu olhei em seus olhos. Seus olhos azuis e gélidos mas que, pela primeira vez, com absoluta certeza, me olhavam com um carinho maior que tudo, maior do que eu jamais sentira. Eu sorri.

- Você poderá se gabar para sempre por ter sido o único que já conseguiu me deixar sem palavras. – disse rindo, colocando meu cabelo para trás da orelha numa tentativa frustrada de domá-lo em meio ao vento.

Ele passou o braço por cima dos meus ombros e acariciou minha bochecha com o seu nariz. Eu suspirei fundo com meus olhos fechados, rezando para eu não cair da cama e descobrir que tudo aquilo era um sonho. Voltei meus olhos para Malfoy e sorrindo disse:

- Eu vou ao baile com você.

- Mas eu já tinha convidado Pansy Parkinson! – ele disse brincando.

Nos beijamos mais uma vez.

E como aquele beijo era perfeito. Carinhoso, macio, suave. Como seus lábios eram perfeitos!

- Hora de ir dormir, - disse a ele. – mas antes posso lhe pedir uma coisa?

- Claro. – Malfoy respondeu.

- Podemos manter isso entre nós dois? Pelo menos por enquanto? – perguntei.

- Por que? Vê algum problema em que os outros saibam que estamos juntos agora?

Juntos, aaaah que palavra doce.

- De forma alguma. Na verdade eu só não queria que invejosos ficassem longe de nós por um tempo. Não quero ninguém me cobrando explicações... fora que será muito mais divertido ver a cara de espanto dos recalcados quando eles nos virem dançando no baile. – disse dando ombros.

- Dançando? Isso é uma promessa? – ele perguntou.

- Talvez, se eu estiver nos meus dias bons. – respondi rindo.

- De acordo. Sem enxeridos até lá. Fora que depois do baile vem as férias de final de ano e serão duas semanas inteiras para as pessoas digerirem os acontecimentos da festa.

- Vai voltar para casa no Natal?

- Talvez. Ainda não tenho certeza. Você?

- Se eu não voltar por pura e espontânea vontade meus irmãos me arrastam por pura e espontânea pressão. Mas não vamos decidir isso ainda. Ainda temos duas semanas até o Natal e eu acabei de descobrir que arranjei mais um problema.

- Qual? – Malfoy perguntou de testa franzida.

- Vou ter que ver o que vou te dar de Natal. – respondi como se fosse uma tarefa árdua a se cumprir.

- Me dê um saco de minhocas de gelatinas e estamos feitos. – ele disse se levantando e esticando a mão para mim. – Agora vamos, está congelando aqui fora.

- A ideia de vir aqui foi sua! – disse me defendendo enquanto alcançava sua mão.

- A melhor ideia que eu poderia ter tido. – ele disse entrelaçando os dedos nos meus.

Andamos de mãos dadas até conseguirmos ver os portões do castelo novamente. Quando começamos a ver alunos nas intermediações, nos largamos e passamos a andar um pouco mais distantes um do outro. Como era difícil ficar longe dele, sem tocá-lo ou sentir seu perfume.

Ao parar nas escadas que davam acesso ao salão da Grifinória, Draco sorriu.

- Como queria poder te dar um beijo antes de dormir. – ele disse enfiando as mãos no bolso no que me pareceu um ato desesperado de conter suas mãos para não me tocar.

- Vamos ter que dar um jeito nisso... pensar em como vamos nos encontrar. – de repente um rapaz da Lufa-Lufa passou perto de nós e me vi obrigada a abaixar meu tom de voz. – Não podemos ficar nos encontrando só onde não tiver ninguém, nessa escola isso é bem difícil.

- Vamos dar um jeito. - ele deu seu característico sorriso de canto e eu mordi meu lábio para não sucumbir ao meu desejo de tocar os dele.

- Boa noite, Malfoy. – eu disse suspirando fundo.

- Boa noite, Weasley.


	19. Chapter 19

O drapeado da cortina da minha cama estava desfiado do lado esquerdo e eu achei uma mancha na parte inferior da cortina que eu nunca tinha visto na vida. É incrível a quantidade de conhecimento que você obtém sobre coisas inúteis quando você não consegue dormir de jeito algum.

Eu sorria para o teto revivendo os acontecimentos daquela noite, repassando todas as sensações deliciosas que aquele beijo havia me trazido. Sentava-me na cama, me levantava andando pelo quarto tentando me manter em silêncio, tentando fazer com que eu ficasse tão cansada a ponto de não conseguir mais ficar acordada.

Pena que não estava fazendo nenhum efeito.

Eu tinha de descansar, eu tinha de dormir pois no dia seguinte o jogo de quadribol seria logo de manhã e eu não perderia o jogo por nada, afinal, que melhor oportunidade eu tinha de ficar me deleitando na visão de Malfoy?

De manhã, o sono era o menor dos meus problemas. Depois de pouquíssimas horas de sono eu ainda fui a primeira a levantar do meu dormitório. Coloquei o uniforme voando, me agasalhei bem e por último joguei o cachecol de minha casa por cima de minha capa preta.

Desci as escadas correndo e passei rapidamente pelo salão para pegar rapidamente uma torrada, indo direto para os campos de quadribol logo depois.

Tudo ainda estava bem quieto. Somente uma meia dúzia de pessoas que talvez, como eu, tivessem acordado antes do esperado. Fiquei na entrada do campo, olhando a movimentação das pessoas que começavam a se dirigir para o jogo. Uma, cinco, quinze pessoas passaram por mim enquanto esperava em frente ao campo. Onde ele estava afinal?

De repente, senti alguém pegando minha mão direita e me puxando para o lado. Quando me virei para ver quem era, Malfoy estava lá, piscando com um olho e me pedindo silencio com seu dedo fino sobre seus lábios. Minhas preocupações migravam entre não agarrá-lo inconsequentemente enquanto ele me puxava e entre não ter sido vista por ninguém enquanto ele me arrastava por aí.

Ele me pedia silêncio, mas como eu podia ficar em silêncio se tudo que eu mais queria dizer era como eu tinha sentido sua falta?

Ele me "arrastou" até um local mais distante da entrada, atrás do campo de quadribol onde ninguém podia nosver. Ele parou em minha frente e sorriu.

- Odeio esse cachecol. – ele disse batendo nas franjas do tecido vermelho e amarelo pendurado em meu pescoço.

- Melhor do que esse seu uniforme verde-musgo-do-lago-podre. – respondi rindo. – Boa sorte hoje.

- Deve ser a primeira vez NA VIDA que eu ouço um "boa sorte" de uma grifinória. – ele disse cruzando os braços.

- Estamos cheios de primeiras vezes ultimamente. - disse dando ombros.

Ele sorriu e colocou a mão em meu rosto e tocou meus lábios com os seus.

Será que seria sempre assim? Essa descarga elétrica por todo meu corpo toda vez que ele me beijasse?

Ele usou a mão livre para aproximar meu corpo ao dele e me abraçou. Ah, os músculos do quadribol! Naquele momento desejei que ele nunca parasse de jogar se isso significasse ter sempre aquele corpo me segurando nos braços. Eu comecei a perder ainda mais o fôlego quando suas mãos apertaram minha cintura. Naquele momento eu me afastei.

- Wow! – eu exclamei quando meus lábios desencostaram dos dele. – De onde saiu isso?

- Desculpe. – ele suspirou.

- Não precisa se desculpar. – eu disse sorrindo abobadamente e tentando recuperar o fôlego em longas respirações.

Ele sorriu, me beijou delicadamente nos lábios e apertou minha cintura mais uma vez, acredito que só pelo fato de achar engraçada minha reação. Eu me arrepiei novamente e apertei fortemente seus braços em resposta.

Meu Deus, o que era aquilo que eu sentia por ele?

- Bom, bom jogo, Draco. – eu disse sorrindo, provavelmente vermelha e com as minhas pernas moles que nem gelatina.

- Temos que nos ver depois do jogo. - ele disse com um tom de urgência na voz.

- Como?

- Eu vou dar um jeito, mas agora tenho de ir. – ele disse, mas parecia não querer se mexer do lugar.

- Me faça orgulhosa, apanhador.

Ele saiu correndo para a entrada dos jogadores e me deixou ali, tentando recuperar a força nas pernas para subir até as arquibancadas. Quando consegui, a goles estava para ser lançada. Susana acenou para que eu fosse até ela e eu, após passar por estudantes eufóricos, consegui.

- Onde você estava? – ela gritou para que eu pudesse ouvi-la em meio à torcida. – Te procurei por todos os lugares.

Eu ouvi. Juro! E juro que processei a pergunta, mas não consegui pensar em nenhuma resposta boa suficiente para contar a ela que eu estava me agarrando com Malfoy atrás do campo de quadribol. Eu só sorri e olhei para Malfoy que estava voando em campo.

- Não! Não... NÃO! Jura? – ela disse gritando e olhando para Malfoy.

- Conversamos mais tarde! – gritei e volta e me pus a assistir o jogo.

Susana insistiu mais um pouco, mas ela não arrancaria mais nenhuma palavra de mim, principalmente naquele mundo de gente.

Sonserina ganhou.

E o que isso que importava? A única coisa que me importava era poder me encontrar com malfoy uma vez mais. O que era essa necessidade de estar sempre perto dele, o que era essa saudade absurda?

Enquanto os torcedores se dissipavam após o jogo, Susana pediu para que ficássemos nas arquibancadas para conversarmos.

- Explicações?

Começou o inquérito.

- Sobre? – perguntei como se não soubesse de nada.

- Qual é, Gina, me conte!

Eu raciocinei tudo que podia dar errado caso eu contasse para ela. E se meus irmãos a pressionassem para saberem de mais detalhes? Se por acaso alguém jogasse Veritasserum em seu suco quando ela não estivesse vendo? Valia mesmo a pena contar?

- Não há nada pra contar, sério. – disse dando ombros. – Eu só desencanei dessa história de ficar me torturando mentalmente por causa dessa situação. Eu gosto dele e pronto e não há nada que eu possa fazer em relação a isso. Eu comecei a apreciar o que eu sinto por ele, porque querendo ou não ele me faz feliz.

- Pensei que tivesse acontecido algo bombástico. – ela diz parecendo desapontada.

- Me sinto ofendida! – retruquei em tom de brincadeira. – Mudo totalmente minha postura e abro meu coração para você e você me despreza assim?

- Não leve a mal, Gina! É que pelo andar da carruagem, pensei que estivesse dando em algo.

AAAHH se ela soubesse...

Dei ombros e sorri.

- Vamos, estou congelando. – disse levantando e indo em direção à saída do campo.

Susana me seguiu a contragosto. Até cheguei a pensar que ela não tinha exatamente acreditado em minha história, mas após de um tempo a expressão de ponto de interrogação dela desapareceu e eu relaxei.

Relaxei naquelas.

Draco havia dito que daria um jeito de nos encontrarmos após o jogo, mas depois do movimento ter acabado no campo, eu não o havia visto em lugar algum.

Ele não me deixara escolha. Fui até meu dormitório e tomei um banho, penteei meus cabelos e pus uma roupa mais quente.

E depois? Bom, sabe o que dizem sobre cabeça vazia ser oficina do diabo? Pois bem...

Fiquei lá pensando sobre se isso de fato daria certo, se eu realmente não estava me metendo em encrenca. Rony havia feito um belo trabalho plantando caraminholas em minha cabeça.

Ele não podia estar certo... quer dizer... até o momento ele não havia pisado na bola comigo uma vez sequer. Mas sempre há uma primeira vez, afinal, não era eu mesma que havia dito que estávamos cheios de primeiras vezes ultimamente?

Enquanto minha cabeça trabalhava de uma forma não lá muito produtiva, o tempo passou.

E como passou.

Onde ele estava? Será que esse seria o primeiro bolo que ele me daria?

Se fosse, seria o primeiro e o último.

Aaah Malfoy, sempre me tirando do sério.


	20. Chapter 20

Logo comecei a ficar emburrada. Ok, emburrada não é bem a palavra: puta! Sim, essa é uma palavra melhor.

Resolvi levantar e fazer o sangue que se encontrava na minha cabeça circular por outras partes do corpo. Enquanto eu descia as escadas para o salão comunal eu mordia o lábio, estalava os dedos e olhava para os lados como se esperasse que Malfoy surgisse de trás do próximo quadro me fazendo uma surpresa maldita.

Me sentei em um lugar vago na mesa da Grifinória e lá fiquei durante um tempo, olhando Hagrid entrando com a nossa enorme árvore de Natal nas costas.

- Logo imaginei que você estaria aqui.

Aquela voz.

Naquele momento eu não sabia se eu me virava repentinamente e aproveitava para virar minha mão na cara dele também ou se me controlava e exigia uma explicação.

Não sabendo me decidir, fiquei calada.

- Não vai mesmo falar comigo? – Malfoy disse se sentando ao meu lado, me forçando a olhar para ele.

- Com licença? – disse me entortando em meu lugar. – Você está tapando a minha mais perfeita visão do Hagrid macetando a árvore de natal em seu devido lugar.

Mentira. Quem em sã consciência olharia para Hagrid quando um Malfoy lindamente vestido com um cardigã vinho se senta próximo a você?

- Gina, qual é... – suplicou Malfoy.

- Você pisou na bola comigo Malfoy, me dê um bom motivo para te dar ouvidos.

Ele não disse mais nada, somente me estendeu um cartão de visitas.

- Virou corretor imobiliário, foi? – disse zombando enquanto pegava o cartão de suas mãos.

- Cale a boca e veja o cartão, Weasley. – ele respondeu revirando os olhos.

"_Madame Liz – Vestidos de Gala"_

- Está pensando em montar uma filial?

- Difícil você hein? – bufou Malfoy. – Isso é para você. Para o seu vestido para o baile de Natal.

- Malfoy, nem em um milhão de anos eu teria dinheiro para comprar um vestido aqui. – respondi sacudindo o cartão.

- É um presente meu.

Meus olhos piscaram rapidamente umas 3 vezes enquanto eu tentava digerir a frase.

- Não, não é. – respondi.

- Sim, é.

- Você não vai conseguir comprar seu perdão com um vestido para um baile. Baile cujo nem sei se comparecerei, pois talvez não tenha um par.

- Esse foi o motivo pelo qual me atrasei.

- A gráfica atrasou o pedido dos cartões? – perguntei debochando.

- Tá na TPM de novo é? – ele perguntou se afastando ligeiramente de mim. – Não, engraçadinha, eu estava nessa loja avisando a Madame Liz que eu serei o responsável pelo pagamento do vestido que você escolher. Qualquer um.

- Existe uma coisa chamada telefone.

- Nada causa um impacto maior do que alguns galeões em cima da mesa certa. – ele respondeu piscando. Meu coração deu um pulo dentro do peito.

- Podia ter ido mais cedo.

- Pra isso o telefone foi útil. Eu liguei para marcar um horário para que ela não recebesse mais ninguém além de mim. Afinal, estamos mantendo isso em segredo por enquanto, não é?

- Ainda existe um isso? – perguntei.

- Ah, existe! – ele disse sorrindo.

Minha expressão mal humorada rachou no meio e deu espaço para um sorriso torto. Um sorriso meio incerto. Um sorriso de quem ainda estava com um pé atrás.

- Você não vai comigo escolher esse vestido. Isso vai ser uma surpresa. – eu disse batendo levemente com o cartão em seu nariz.

- Eu já imaginei que falaria isso. – ele disse dando ombros. – Leve a Susana, ela vai gostar.

- E dizer o que para ela? Que ganhei na loteria e vou comprar um vestido que custa uma fortuna para ir num baile com um par que eu, teoricamente, não tenho?

- Ou você pode desistir disso tudo e falar a verdade para ela.

- Não sei se estamos prontos para isso, Malfoy.

- Não estou falando para você pendurar uma faixa na frente do castelo, Weasley. Só estou te dizendo para contar para sua melhor amiga. Acho que você precisa de alguém pra te ajudar a escolher um vestido menos brega que o último.

- Engraçadinho. E você, para quem vai contar?

- Isso não é da sua conta, é?

- Insuportável, como sempre. – respondi rindo.

- Eu te beijaria agora. – ele disse mordendo o lábio.

- Eu te daria um soco agora. – suspirei – E um beijo logo depois. Tenho aula de Poções daqui dez minutos. Nos vemos mais tarde?

- Pode apostar que sim.

Dei uma última olhada naqueles olhos azuis que tanto me hipnotizavam e me virei para ir para a aula. Felix Félicis que me desculpe, mas aquilo sim era felicidade. E nunca poderia ser engarrafada.


	21. Chapter 21

Aquele cartão já havia visto dias melhores. Eu havia colocado ele no bolso, tirado ele do bolso, amassado, desamassado, quase jogado ele no lixo umas mil vezes e ainda sim não tinha me decido o que faria com aquilo.

EU podia dar uma de orgulhosa ferida e me negara usar a cortesia de Malfoy naquela loja caríssima, mas não faria isso visto que não tinha um galeão no bolso e não queria repetir o vestido em meu primeiro encontro oficial com Malfoy.

Decisão mais sensata então seria ir sozinha, escondida, sem ninguém me ver, mas a loja fica em Hogsmeade – como me esconder lá?! A escola inteira vive perambulando por ali e obviamente, com minha grande sorte, alguém me veria justamente na hora que estivesse entrando na loja.

_- Olá, Gina! O que está fazendo?_

_- Comprando um vestido com o dinheiro que não tenho para um baile que não sei se vou com um par que ainda não arranjei._

Não, não parece bom. Explicação mais furada impossível.

Agora eu podia dar ouvidos a Malfoy – meu Deus, eu realmente disse isso?! – e contar para Susana. Rezar para que ela entendesse e me desse cobertura. Ela poderia ir comigo e me ajudar com a minha infinita decisão para escolher o vestido certo.

Por fim pus o cartão no bolso e fui atrás dela.

Susana adorava a biblioteca mais que qualquer ser humano que já conheci – menos Hermione. Quando cheguei próximo a mesa à qual ela estava sentada, Susana levantou os olhos e junto com eles uma de suas sobrancelhas em sinal de questionamento.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – ela sussurrou.

- Preciso falar com você. Tipo agora. – sussurrei de volta lhe estendendo o cartão todo amassado.

Ela o pegou com um olhar de quem não estava entendendo nada e simplesmente concordou.

- É melhor que seja bom. Estou ferrada em Transfiguração. – ela disse mais uma vez me devolvendo o cartão e me acompanhando para a saída da biblioteca.

Fazer com que Susana se mantivesse calada durante toda a longa história que tive de contar foi, de fato, a coisa mais difícil que fiz em minha vida. Ela tentava me interromper a cada sentença, fosse para perguntar algo, fosse para fazer uma interjeição de surpresa. Quando finalmente cheguei ao beijo, tive de resumir todo o restante da história pois ela não parava de saltitar pelo quarto.

- Susana, fique quieta, por favor! – disse rindo de sua histeria sem fim. Ela parecia, se possível, ainda mais feliz que eu.

- Como você não me contou isso antes, sua cretina?! – perguntou enquanto me jogava uma almofada na cara. – Por que tanto segredo?!

- Não é exatamente o relacionamento que todos de Hogwarts sabiam que fosse acontecer, Susana! Imagine o bafafá que isso não vai gerar quando vier à tona?!

- E vocês resolveram mostrar para o mundo o amor de vocês do jeito mais dramático possível? No baile de Natal?! – ela disse rindo. – Isso sim vai ser um tumulto! Imagino todas as garotas da Sonserina que não vão querer cortar os pulsos por te ver do lado de Malfoy.

- Não estou a fim de ser responsabilizada por um suicídio em massa, muito obrigado! – disse fazendo Susana se sentar à minha frente. – Mas preciso muito de ajuda para comprar esse vestido. Você sabe que eu sou indecisa, não conseguirei fazer isso sem sua ajuda.

- Um trabalho e tanto esse, mas o farei com prazer! – disse Susana se empertigando na cama. – Serei sua dama de "desonra"!

Eu não fazia ideia do que tinha de fazer – era só aparecer lá e ela saberia quem eu sou? Teria de marcar horário, aparecer com uma melancia no pescoço ou dançar a Macarena? Será que tinha um código secreto para entrar naquele lugar com vestidos nunca nem imaginados pela minha cabeça?

Antes de passar vexame, resolvi passar um vexame um pouco menor e perguntar a Malfoy o que eu deveria fazer.

Em um dos intervalos que tínhamos para trocar de salas, resolvi passar na frente da que Malfoy estava tendo aula e espera-lo do lado de fora. Ao vê-lo saindo por aquela porta eu imaginei se seria sempre assim. Se todas as vezes que meus olhos encontrassem com os dele eu sentiria aquele formigamento nas mãos, como se elas não pudessem se aguentar de vontade de tocá-lo. Se todas as vezes que eu o visse em minha frente eu sorriria automaticamente e sentiria que meu coração estaria prestes a derreter.

Nossos olhos se encontraram e eu sorri. Ele me deu aquele sorriso de lado que tanto gostava e veio em minha direção depois de se despedir das pessoas ao seu redor.

- Veio fazer charme e dizer que ainda não sabe se vai comprar o vestido na loja? – ele disse fazendo sinal com a cabeça para que seguíssemos pelo corredor.

- Na verdade, seu sabe-tudo sem graça, vim te perguntar o que faço quando for lá... eu preciso dar seu nome ou algo assim?

- Já sabe quando pretende ir?

- Queria ir nesse sábado... já deixei combinado com a Susana. – disse lembrando da nossa conversa.

- Ah, então alguém resolveu me dar ouvidos! – ele disse me cutucando com o cotovelo.

- Cale a boca! – respondi rindo. – Algum conselho?

- Não. – disse sorrindo satisfeito. – Eu mandarei uma coruja para Madame Liz, tudo que você precisa fazer é comparecer.

- Parece fácil!

- Sim, nem você conseguiria estragar! - mostrei a língua e franzi o nariz. – Mal posso esperar para ver o que vai escolher.

- Você se surpreenderá.

- Não tenho parado de me surpreender desde que estou com você, Weasley.

Eu relaxei em meio àquela frase. Só deu tempo de parar em frente à minha sala de aula e sentir meu chão ir embora debaixo dos meus pés até a professora McGonagal nos chamar para dentro.

- Preciso ir. – disse basicamente suspirando.

- Não vejo a hora de poder te desejar boa aula do jeito que tanto quero.

- Que jeito é esse, Malfoy? – perguntei atiçando-o. Ele simplesmente passou por mim e sussurrou em minha orelha.

- Ah, você sabe bem que jeito é esse.

E então eu derreti, juntei meus restos e me arrastei para a aula de Transfiguração, repassando mil vezes aquele sussurro junto ao pé do meu ouvido.


End file.
